


Best Way

by shippingtriggers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingtriggers/pseuds/shippingtriggers
Summary: Heartbroken and recently divorced Bucky Barnes keeps being told that the best way to get over someone is get under someone else.He does just that only he finds more then he was looking for.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Best Way

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don't expect much. If you noticed mistakes like Minho or Taemin( just know that I meant Steve and Bucky- editing s a bitch!). 
> 
> If any of you are interested in reading my 2min version of this fic you can read it on AFF under the same title (shippingtraggers is my username). This is my first work in the fandom but I’m so freaking obsessed with Stucky/Evanstan😭 better late than never I guess.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE ELSE! I DO GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TO USE MY FIC FOR OTHER PAIRINGS IN ANY FANDOM.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know in the comments what you think. <3

**A** s the myth goes, the best way to get over someone is get under someone else. That’s what his friends have been telling him for the past six months since his divorce from Brock was finalized. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (née: Rumlow) doesn’t want to get under anyone new or not. He’s given Brock eight years of his life! The best years of his life and now he’s supposed to just get over it and start all over again.

He built a life with that man. It hurts to know that the time, love and devotion he put into that marriage were all for nothing. Doesn’t it matter how much Bucky still loved Brock? How could his friends even think he was ready to get under anyone else when he can’t even bring himself to look at Brock’s picture without crying every single time without fail.

Most nights he cries himself senseless before falling into a sleep too heavy to bring him any real rest. Then there are nights where Bucky cries until he is too tired to cry more and drifts into a vision, reliving the moments he spent with Brock. His world as he knew it ended when he received those papers.

Bucky knows his friends and family mean well. He understands they just want him to be happy again. But Brock was Bucky’s happiness. The love of his life. Brock was supposed to be his forever. Bucky doesn’t know how he's supposed to go on without him now.

You see, six months ago, Bucky had been served divorce papers. His husband of six years decided to divorce him citing irreconcilable differences. Bucky couldn’t believe it. Sure like all married couples, he and Brock have been having marital issues for years prior to the older man moving out of their house but he didn’t think they were on the path to divorce. Bucky had always hoped that they could work it out and save their marriage somehow.

They loved each other so it didn’t seem impossible. If they tried, he truly believed they could’ve saved it. Dr. Brock Rumlow didn’t think their marriage could be saved. He felt that Bucky was dragging the marriage further than needed. Bucky met Brock when he was just nineteen years old and a freshman in college. 

Brock was a guest speaker at his university. Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off the man as he spoke about his journey in the medical field. Brock was inspiring and passionate. Of course it didn’t hurt that he was good looking too.

For Bucky it was love at first sight. He didn’t care that he had no prior experience with relationships or that there would be so many obstacles in their relationship. All Bucky knew was that he wanted to be close to Brock and be a special person to the older man. The 11 year age gap between them didn’t bother him. Bucky was head over heels in love with the older man. 

Brock was just establishing himself in the medical field but unlike Bucky he came from a wealthy family. His family was less than happy about him pursuing Bucky. They made it very clear that Brock could do so much better than Bucky.

They dated for two years then Brock popped the big question. Bucky said yes without hesitation. Their families weren’t happy about their decision to marry. Bucky’s parents felt that he was too young. He should be focusing on his career before settling down. 

Brock’s parents didn’t think someone of Bucky’s background deserved their precious son or to be in their family.

Bucky knew that Brock’s family were all hoping that he would go back to his first husband and make up. Jack Rollins was the ideal son in-law for them. He’s successful and comes from the same background as them. Their families were friends. Brock and Jack were perfectly matched.

Even if they didn’t flat out say it to Bucky’s face he knew. It didn’t take a rocket science to figure it out. His in-laws never bothered with him but Jack was often invited to all family events. They never missed an opportunity to shove Brock’s perfect ex-husband into Bucky’s face.

Brock told him not to worry about it. That chapter of his life with Jack was closed and that his family would eventually come around and accept him. Bucky said he wouldn’t hold his breath on that happening.

Bucky didn’t think it was that hard to accept someone like him. He doesn’t bother anyone and is quite likable. He likes to think he’s a kind person who makes friends very easily. He respected his husband’s family and tried everything under God’s green earth to win them over. But later Bucky came to realize that no matter what he did he would never be accepted in Brock’s family. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

It wasn’t just their parents who were against the marriage. Bucky’s friends didn’t think he was that serious about the older man until he accepted Brock’s proposal then they tried everything to talk him out of going through with it. His friends obviously didn’t see what he saw in Brock. Brock’s friends were the same, they didn’t think Bucky was good enough for Brock. They always excluded him from the conversations or treated him like a child. Bucky’s friends thought he was crazy for accepting to marry a divorced man 11 years his senior.

“There’s just too much difference between you guys. Marriage is hard enough without all the extra baggage that comes with him.” Natasha said, trying to reason with him.

But Bucky didn’t listen. He was in love for the first time in his life and he couldn’t see anything beyond his relationship with Brock. He let Brock convince him that his friends were just jealous of him. Bucky couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Brock.

Despite all the drama surrounding their impending marriage, Bucky and Brock tied the knot. At first, Bucky won’t lie, they were happy. The first two years of their marriage was like living in a fairytale. It was almost perfect.

Bucky graduated from university. He got a job as a nurse at Summerstone National Hospital. He bought his first car and everything from there just seemed to fall into its place. Brock was supportive and understanding. On their off days they went on dates, movies or just to the parks. It was a romantic time straight out of a rom-com movie. 

Everyday that passed, Bucky grew to love Brock more and more. Maybe if he wasn’t so blinded by his love for Brock he might’ve seen the cracks in his “perfect marriage” before they got out of hand.

Bucky didn’t see how possessive and controlling Brock was but his friends and family saw it clearly. His husband controlled every aspect of his life. Bucky didn’t see his friends as much but he thought that was only because they were all busy with their personal lives. 

Not because he often canceled plans with them, or because Brock was always with him when he finally did agree to come out with them. That was only the beginning. 

Like most couples, Bucky and Brock begin arguing over spending and other financial responsibilities in their marriage. 

Yeah, he and Brock made good money but Brock was overspending. They had just bought their first house. They were still making car payments on both of their cars. Brock didn’t seem worried in the least bit. 

He would spend thousands of dollars in clothes and other materialistic things that they didn’t need, expensive dinners and outings didn’t help them. When Bucky brought this up to his husband, he was dismissed.

“Money isn’t an issue, Bucky. Stop worrying so much.” 

But how could Bucky stop worrying? Clearly, Brock wasn’t going to worry about their futures and someone had too. 

The second issue in their marriage was children. Bucky has never shied away from expressing how much he wanted children sometime in the future. He loves children and he’s great with them. 

He only has one sister but always wished he had more siblings. Bucky always dreamed of having a few kids of his own. Ever since he found he was a carrier he’s wanted nothing more than to find a good man to start a family with. He truly believed children being a blessing. He dreamed of the day he and Brock would have their own little ones running around and about.

Brock had never said that he didn’t want children when they first got together. He always changed the topic when it came to that. 

Having been married for three years, Bucky thought it was the perfect time to start planning their family. Brock really was perfect in every way but one: He didn’t want kids. Bucky does. It wasn’t something he sprinted on his husband after they got married. Bucky always told Brock about his desire to have kids. To start a family.

Brock told him it was a topic they would revisit after they were stable enough in their careers and their marriage. He gave Bucky hope so to hear Brock tell him that he never wanted kids at all, broke Bucky’s heart. He wondered if he’d have to give up on his desire for a family to appease his husband. Over years, Bucky had to make a lot of sacrifices for Brock but he wasn’t sure this was a sacrifice was willing to make.

They argued and had a full blown fight about starting a family. One time the fight was so bad, Bucky ended up leaving the house to stay with his parents for two weeks. Brock came and apologized and they made up.

Bucky tried his hardest to see things from his husband’s point of view. He wanted to have kids with Brock but the older man had no interest in the topic and wasn’t willing to meet Bucky half way. Bucky was willing to compromise. He told Brock he could be happy with one child but even that seemed to be too much for his husband. Brock often argued that he just doesn’t understand Bucky’s obsession with children.

That alone should’ve had Bucky packing his bags but Bucky was stupidly in love. 

Bucky hoped to change Brock’s mind so he dropped the topic about children for a little while. He still made sure to tell Brock how precious children are. Brock didn’t care, he was just happy Bucky dropped the issue. And for a while things were good for a while.

🥀

For the next few years, nothing had changed. Bucky and Brock marriage just wasn’t working out the way Bucky had hoped or dreamed. He was trying his hardest to get couple counseling for them but then again Brock didn’t see why they needed one at all. He refused to meet Bucky anywhere to work on their failing marriage. He swore they were fine. He made it seem like it was all in Bucky’s head.

At 27yrs old, Bucky was trying everything to save his marriage but one night after a fight, Brock was the one to leave. It wasn’t the first time that either of them left but it was definitely the longest.

Bucky let him have his space for a week then he started getting worried because Brock wasn’t answering his calls or returning his text messages. When Bucky left he still kept in contact so his husband wouldn’t worry but Brock just gave him the complete silent treatment. It was like his husband just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Bucky reached out to his in-laws asking if they had heard from Brock. They told him that he was fine but he didn’t want them to tell Bucky his whereabouts and that he needed his space. Bucky didn’t understand why his husband of six years was treating him like this? 

When one spouse files for divorce, the other can feel blindsided —until weeks and months later, they look back and see all the red flags they were missing, or ignoring, or repeatedly turned down for sex. For years, Bucky saw these signs. 

Bucky shouldn’t have ignored them. 

Thinking back now as he lies on his bed at his parents house. All those signs he was ignoring were so clear now as he looked at the divorce papers that were sent by his husband(now ex-husband). 

They’ve been bickering (or screaming) for years about their issues, and Brock suddenly stopped. It was almost as if everything Bucky was saying fell to deaf ears. That should’ve been Bucky’s first sign. Yet he ignored it.

The second was Brock spending a lot of time with his own friends and family members than before — and less with Bucky. Bucky felt like he had been replaced. He didn’t know who he could talk to. Even though he knew his friends and family were there for him. Bucky didn’t know how they could help him when he was trying everything to save a marriage, they didn't support. They wanted better for him but to Bucky, Brock was the best for him. He was stupidly in love and naive.

The third sign was when Brock became evasive and stopped caring about their future plans, whether they were planning vacations, holidays, home repairs — all now irrelevant for reasons that were unknown to Bucky at the time.

But the last sign should’ve been the most obvious to Bucky. In the six years they’ve been married, Brock never gave a shit about their finances even when Bucky tried like hell to get him to. He left the money management to Bucky but suddenly he’s interested in their finances and to be honest Bucky didn’t see this as a red flag at all.

Bucky was just happy his husband was taking an interest in something he’s never cared about before. God how stupid was he?! He should’ve seen that Brock was planning his exit from their marriage. But still those divorce papers were what killed him. 

After everything he’s done, he couldn’t believe that Brock was leaving him. Without even a conversation between the two of them, he just left that night and two weeks later the divorce papers were delivered to Bucky.

Bucky tried to reach out to Brock. He truly believed with all his heart that they could make this work or if there was anything he could do he would do it in a heartbeat but Brock refused to even meet. Bucky’s parents, Winnifred and George finally stepped in and got him a divorce lawyer.

The months leading to his divorce from Brock were the most devastating months of Bucky’s life. The Rumlows wanted the divorce done and over with. Even after six years, they never accepted Bucky. Hell they didn’t even try really. They didn’t pretend not to be happy about the divorce. 

The property and debts were divided, Bucky got to keep the house because Brock didn’t want it. Their savings accounts were split between them. Bucky refused the alimony. He didn’t want anything from Brock even though his lawyer didn’t agree with him.

Bucky stayed with his parents after the divorce was finalized. His friends and family tried to get him out but Bucky just didn’t know how he was supposed to go on without the love of his life.

He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep without thinking of Brock holding him. Bucky couldn’t even function at work and was forced to take the time off work.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Bucky ended up quitting his job at the hospital because he couldn’t bear to see Brock there. He cried himself to sleep and woke up only to cry some more. His family didn’t know how to help him.

“Bucky, you can’t just give up like this. Sweetie, life has to go on.” His mother would tell him. Bucky wasn’t hearing it. His father suggested that he sees someone, a professional to talk to.

The first time Bucky got out of bed was when Natasha and Loki dragged him out of the bed and shoved him towards the bathroom, kicking and screaming.

“You fucking smell! You need to take a shower.” Loki said, glaring at him.

Bucky took a shower and changed his clothes before climbing back into the comfort of his childhood bed. His best friends didn’t even try to force him to go out. They knew Bucky needed to get himself out of the lump but they didn’t leave him alone.

They visited him, bought him gifts and talked to him. They were there for Bucky. He knew he didn’t deserve it after the way he treated them when Brock was in the picture. He treated them like shit. He was a horrible friend and they had a reason to not help him, kick him while he’s down but they didn’t. They were extremely supportive.

The person who got Bucky out of his bedroom was his grandmother. She’s always been Bucky’s favorite person in the world. He knows that his parents called her to help them because they didn’t know what else to do.

“Bucky, please I can’t even imagine the heartache you’re going through but life moves on and you have to. Just take it one day at a time, my dear.” Grandma Barnes advice.

It might not have been some grand new advice but Bucky needed to hear this. He needed to hear from his grandma. He did. He started eating breakfast with his parents and speaking little by little.

Taking it one day at time, Bucky began accepting the reality of his life. It helped that he was seeing a therapist too. He went back home. He wasn't surprised to see that Brock had taken all his stuff while he was leaving.

The only thing that indicates that he ever lived there was the pictures of them he left behind. Pictures that showed a perfectly happy married couple that wasn’t them anymore. Even if Bucky cried himself to sleep, he was still doing a lot better than he had a few months prior.

He applied for a job at a local clinic and got the job. Work, and home was his regular routine; he wasn’t ready to go out like Natasha and Loki kept insisting.

“Just for one night, you need to let loose!”

“Come on, Midnight Buzz are performing tonight!”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m so not interested in listening to your boyfriend’s band, Nat.”

He lied and said that he had work in the morning. He got out of that mess and went to sleep. Nothing against the band but he just really didn’t want to go to a crowd bar.

The next morning, Bucky woke up, started getting ready for work. The tv was on but Bucky wasn’t paying attention to it. Until he heard his ex’s name. He looked up at the screen. Bucky couldn’t believe the picture that was plastered on the screen or what the woman was saying.

_ “Following his divorce from his second husband, Dr. Brock Rumlow was photographed with his ex-husband and realtor tycoon, Jack Rollins in O‘ahu Island this morning. Dr. Rumlow and Mr. Rollins were married for four years and had divorced seven years ago. The two were seen being extremely affectionate with one another. Could the power couple be giving it a second chance? Sources close to them said that they’re figuring things and each other out.” The reporter said. _

Bucky wanted to be shocked. He really did and it hurt like hell to see his ex-husband running back to his ex but honestly, he wasn’t completely shocked. He just sat there laughing at himself. He had been completely heartbroken the past few months. Bucky even dreamed of Brock coming back and telling him that it was a mistake. He dreamed that the older man wanted to get back together but instead Brock was in O‘ahu rekindling old flames with his ex. Just wow! He felt so stupid and pathetic.

Bucky didn’t let it get to him. He went to work and focused on his patients. His parents and best friends were blowing up his phone. Bucky was ignoring them. He knows they all saw Brock’s appearance on the morning gossip news. A celebrity doctor like Brock was of course the topic of gossip.

**_From: Mama_ ** ❤️

_ Bucky, are you okay? I’m worried about you, please call or text me back. _

**_From: Becky-Bee_ ** _ 🐝  _

_ James Buchanan Barnes, answers your fucking phone! You better call Mom or dad. Hope you’re okay. _

**_From: Nattie🕷_ **

Hey, baby! Just checking up on you! Call me back.

_**From Lokes: 🔱** _

_ Bish u better answer this fcking phone!  🤗  _

_**From Cammy: Fairy🧚🏼♂️** _

_ Are you okay? Call me. _

Bucky read a few more texts from concerned friends and family. During his break he texted his mother back and answered in their group chit that he was fine. For the first time in Months, Bucky believed it when he said it. He wasn’t going to let Brock affect him anymore. He did everything he could in that marriage and it wasn’t his fault that Brock didn’t see what they had. Brock had moved on with his life and it was time for Bucky to get on with his.

**_To Best Fries Forever Group Chat:_ **

**Bucky** : Let’s go out tonight. 🍹 on me🤗

**_Best Fries Forever Group Chat:_ **

**_Nattie:_ ** Let’s goooo!!!! 🍸💃🏼 😘

**Cammy:** 🍹🍺 Definitely on me! 

**Lokes:** Ion care who is paying as long as I can get 🥴! Let’s gooo!

**Nattie:** My baby daddy is coming with! He says save him a drink😉

**Lokes:** Eew! Do you have to call your boyfriend that? I hate that shit🙄🤮 

**Cammy:** 😂🤣😂

**Nattie:** Hoe! He is my baby daddy! He’s literally the father of my child!😒😒

**Bucky:** Can you two not fight in the groupchat, plz🥺

**Lokes:** fine! Just tell Natasha to stop being so fucking ghetto.

**Nattie:** Umm… says the person who said “Ion care”! See you tonight, Bucks! Get cleaned and ready for some 💦 🍆😋!

**Bucky:** JUST 🍹! I don’t want no 🍆 !  
  


Bucky laughed and put his phone away. He wanted to just go out and hang out with his friends. That is it, he didn’t want to get under anybody. He wasn’t looking and he prays that no one tries to pick him up.

He doesn’t have the energy or time to even look at anyone that way. He just wants to let loose. Nothing a little liquor and dancing won’t fix. He knows just the perfect place. It felt nice to be excited about something for the first time in months. Bucky was really looking forward to this outing.

The club they ended up in was crowded and Bucky didn’t think they’d make it inside but of course Loki managed to get them in without hesitation.

“I fucked the owner a few months back.” He said when Bucky asked how he managed to get them in. 

“That tells you everything you need to know about Loki.” Natasha chuckled.

Bucky wasn’t sure what he had expected to see when he walked into the club – but he loved it. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was in a nightclub. Natasha’s boyfriend, Clint met up with them shortly.

“Bottoms up, bitches!!!” Loki shouted over the magical. They took turns getting the drinks.

When it was his turn Bucky dragged his long legs over to the bar. He glanced down his outfit unapprovingly. Loki picked it out for him, a pair of black straight-cut slacks, and a satin black button down that was tucked into the slacks. He will admit that he did look hot.

There’s a reason why Loki Laufeyson is an inspiring fashion mogul who owns a fashion boutique in "one of the hottest areas ,". He knows what the fuck he’s doing. So Bucky trusts him. 

A few drinks into him and Bucky was having the time of his life.

The air in the club is thick with the mixing smells of sweat, smoke, and drunks. It filled the dark club bodies moving and dancing everywhere. Bucky was surrounded by some drunken men and women as he and Loki danced. Natasha and Clint were making out more than they were dancing and Cam was dancing with some blonde he bumped into. Loki said he’s keeping an eye on him so he doesn’t do anything stupid.

“Are you having fun, darling?!” Loki shouted. 

Bucky nodded and took the shot Loki was holding for him. Bucky finds that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than here with his best friends. 

🥀 

The first light of the morning woke Bucky up. He tried to hide his face to escape the sunshine, he needed a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. 

He’s confused at why the sun was shining in his room when he knows he has curtain blinds that are supposed to shield him from this nonsense. He paid really good money for that shit. 

Bucky opened his eyes. His grey-blue eyes wandered around the room, taking in everything. Okay, nothing was familiar in this place. It was all confusing. The walls were white, there was a lone window high up on the wall next him. He would never put such a hideous table in his room. Bucky panicked for a moment, wondering just where the hell was he? This wasn’t his house! It wasn’t his parents or any of his friends.

He’s sore in the best way possible. There’s no doubt that the evidence of last night’s events was still very much caked between his cheeks and inside of him. His cheeks were overspread with the deepest blush. God he hasn’t felt this way in a long time. His body is wrecked!

Bucky groans slightly, trying to place the person he left with. Only he comes up with blank. He can’t remember a name, face, or anything else for that matter. Too many fucking Mimosa! Bucky starts berating himself. He knows Mimosa for him is never a good idea. They’re so good he can never limit himself to a reasonable amount of mimosas. 

Then there’s a sudden movement behind him. Bucky closes his eyes quickly. Should he pretend to be sleeping? But he can’t just pretend to sleep all freaking morning. He hopes this isn’t going to be awkward as fuck. It’s going to be but he doesn’t want it to. There are several movements behind him. Bucky refuses to turn around and look at what the man is doing. God, what the fuck did he do last night? He slept with someone who isn’t his husband.

You’re divorced, idiot! His brain unhelpful reminds him. He’s going to fucking die of embarrassment! What the hell was he thinking?!

“Good morning, Bucky.” The deepest male voice he’s ever heard in his life greets. He can hear the amusement in the man’s voice. Bucky cusses himself out under his breath. He knows his name and he knows Bucky isn’t sleeping.

"Good morning… You know my name?—" Bucky asks, embarrassed that he doesn’t remember the man’s name. This wasn’t like him! He doesn’t do this! He doesn’t sleep with men he doesn’t know.

"Your friend told me last night. He wouldn't let us leave until he had my info." The man explains. 

That sounds like his friends alright. Why did those whores let him go and not stop him all together is beyond him. The man yawned and stretched on the bed. They stayed like that for several minutes, before the man broke the silence.

“I’m glad that you are still here. I’m Steve by the way.”

Steve. Steve sounds really fucking hot! Bucky smiles to himself. He sounds nice, he thinks. That makes some of his worries disappear. Steve sounded good, even with his voice rough with sleep. Still, Bucky couldn’t bring himself to say any fond words. He’s literally got no clue who he ended up in bed with. 

“There’s too much light in here, you need to get new blinds. I bought some from Amazon a few months ago. They’re good.” He says instead, hoping that Steve understood. Bucky wasn’t good at this and he’s definitely out of practice for this. He’s only ever been with Brock. Why is he even thinking of his freaking ex?! 

By his laughter, Steve had understood it all right. He tells Bucky that he just moved in and is still getting settled in. Finally Bucky makes up his mind to turn around and face the inevitable, he’s got his smile ready in case he ended up with a fucking troll or something. Bucky was not at all prepared for the Adonis that was in the bed with him. 

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Steve is fucking handsome. He is an extremely handsome man with brooding piercing blue eyes, his eyes look downright cerulean and chiseled jawline. His blonde hair is messy from having woken up but still looked stylish. He has one of the most elegant beards, Bucky has ever seen. It makes him look smart and classy. His beard is well-trimmed extending from his right jawline to the left while meeting the preened sideburns.

He’s so out of Bucky’s league. Guys that look like Steve don’t look twice at someone like Bucky. How the hell did Bucky manage to convince him to go home with him?

Bucky is sure that if he wasn’t drunk out of his mind he’d never had the guts approach a man like Steve. He vaguely remembers Steve walking into the club and how he had captured everyone’s attention.

“I saw him first!” Loki had said. Usually Bucky would never even attempt to compete with Loki Laufeyson. The man is drop dead gorgeous. With his height and beautiful green eyes. Loki has guys and girls at his beck and call. He and his girlfriend are in an open relationship. Loki is bisexual and quite the looker. Bucky wasn’t going to back off. Steve was too hot for him to pass up on.

“Dream on, Lokes. He’s fair game!” Bucky had said and rushed to the bar. There’s a reason Bucky doesn’t drink too much because he gets this confidence boost that he has no idea what to do with it. He wanted to be smooth but he ended up bumping into Steve and made him drop his drink, thankfully not on himself.

“Woah, steady on.” Steve laughed. Bucky’s face heat up in embarrassment. He could hear Loki’s obnoxious laugh. He wanted to go and kill him but he couldn’t focus on anything else but the gorgeous God In front of him.

“I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay, no harm done.” He said, smiling softly at him. Bucky offered to buy him a drink and Steve accepted it.

It didn’t take long for them to end on the dance floor, Steve could dance. Bucky could hold his own but he was still embarrassed about what happened early. Steve wouldn’t let him. He led Bucky. They danced, and kissed. Everyone was envious of him.

“Wanna get out of here?” Steve had whispered.

“Yes!”

Bucky doesn’t remember the rest but with soreness in his butt. He’s sure he enjoyed himself. He definitely did because he feels a huge weight has been left off his shoulders.

  
  
  


They eventually get out of the bedroom without much talking, thanks to Bucky’s awkwardness. Bucky asked if he could use the restroom. Steve directed him towards it and told him he’s got a spare toothbrush for Bucky to use.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face quickly before joining Steve in the kitchen. Bucky opens his mouth to say something but once again he’s completely distracted by Steve. His muscles were on display in his tight white tee and gray sweatpants. Looking at those yummy biceps, Bucky bits his lower lip and lets out a dreamy sigh. Steve must be his retribution for dealing with Brock for six freaking years.

What the fuck is he saying?! Bucky shook his head and looked up at Steve. Only to find the man knowingly smiling at him. He’s sure he asked him a question but Bucky wasn’t paying attention. He was completely distracted by Steve’s looks and muscles.

“I’m sorry, I spaced out.” He said, honestly.

“That’s cool. Have breakfast with me.”

Bucky nods and joins Steve at his table. Bucky reached for the plate. They ate in silence. He was glad that Steve made no attempts at having a conversion. After he was done eating, he thanked him.

Bucky offered to wish the dishes they used but Steve waved him off and picked up the plates and dropped them in the sink. Steve is tall, Bucky notes. He’s probably 6’2 or something. Bucky is 5’7 so to him Steve is a freaking giant. He watched as the man walked towards him until he had Bucky trapped between his body and the wall.

Staring into Bucky’s eyes, Steve leaned in and kissed him. He lightly slid his tongue across Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat he felt flushing through him. Steve pulled back and smiled at him. Then again, he softly kissed him. He swept his tongue between his lips, pressing his warm, soft lips to his. He slid his hands up Bucky’s body and cradled his face with his big hands. 

Steve dipped his tongue past his lips, caressing his tongue with his. Bucky felt fluttering inside. His body craved him. A shallow hum escaped from within him in response to how Steve was making him feel. His arms winding around Steve’s neck, Bucky returned the kiss. He pulled Steve against him, kissing him back hungrily.

Steve was breathing heavier which was waking Bucky primal needs. The tidal wave of lust that had just churned within him was slowly calming as his kiss became more rougher. He gently pressed his lips against his. Bucky pulled back a little and looked away, exhaling. When they separated, Bucky looked apologetic. 

“Unfortunately, I have to go now. I’m already late for work. If I don’t go soon my boss will come and kick my already sore ass.”

Steve laughed and handed him a card. "Call me."

Steve kissed down his neck and left a love bite. Bucky moaned and let his head go back. Bucky shared one more kiss because the guy's lips were really soft and he’s really fucking hot. Steve growled possessively into his mouth which made Bucky shiver with want. 

Bucky grinned, he blushed a lot but had a smug look on his face. He chuckled as Steve pulled him closer and squeezed his ass.

“Mmm...I really gotta go.” Bucky whispered.

Steve nodded curtly then pulled his hands away. “It was nice meeting you, Bucky.”

Bucky took a quick shower. Steve helped him find his stuff and walked him out. Bucky couldn’t help stealing one more kiss before leaving.

  
  
  


Instead of heading home, Bucky headed straight to the clinic. He might not remember what happened but from the pain that was shooting from his backside, he has an idea. And that was no excuse to miss work.

The guilt didn’t come until he was already an hour into his shift. Steve was gorgeous but Bucky wasn’t looking for anything. He wasn’t ready to be in anything, causal or not. It took him hours to convince himself that he hadn’t done anything wrong.

He’s single and as far as he knew Steve was single too. They’re two consenting adults, they didn’t do anything wrong. Plus he was never going to see Steve again. Bucky threw the card away. Steve should be grateful, Bucky is saving him from getting involved with a train wreck like Bucky. 

Well it’s done and over. There are no do overs in life, Bucky has to just pull himself together and get through his shift.

  
  


<🌹🌹🌹>

Bucky buries himself into his work. Taking it one day at time. His friends tried to set him up on several dates but he told them that he truly wasn’t ready for anything like a relationship.

He just wanted to focus on himself. He was working out, eating healthy and spending time with his friends and family. It wasn’t easy, there were many times he really missed Brock because he spent six years with the man. He had been tempted to call the older man but he didn’t.

Brock has clearly moved on if the tabloids didn’t make clear enough. He and Jack have confirmed that they were back together and wanted people to respect their privacy. As they try to give their relationship another try.

It killed Bucky to see how genuinely happy Brock looked with the other man. He just can’t understand why Brock wanted him when all this time he was never over his ex. Brock never looked that happy with him. It doesn’t make sense at all with how he chased Bucky only to dump him and run back to his ex.

“Fuck him! You deserve someone better than him.” Natasha said, struggling with her daughter, Aleksandra “Sasha” Barton.

Bucky chuckled. “Should you even be cussing in front of our Sasha? Clint is going to kill you.”

“She doesn’t know what the hell I'm saying. Right baby? And who is going to tell Clint?”

Bucky smiled. He loves seeing Natasha with her daughter like this. Sasha is such a beautiful little girl who favors both of her parents. It’s amazing to see Natasha like this, completely enamored with her baby. He can only hope to have a similar bond with his own child someday. 

Bucky ends up hanging with Natasha and Sasha the whole day. He was off and didn’t really have anything to do.

Little by little Bucky was getting over his divorce and his ex. Getting used to being single again after six years. He finally took off his wedding ring. At first he was tempted to throw it away or sell but it’s his ring! He shouldn’t throw away something so beautiful.

Being single again meant that people flirted with him. They use to when he was married too but some would see his wedding ring and run the other way now that wasn’t the case. The first time it happened it was weird when people. He almost blurted out that he’s married before catching himself. He will admit that he’s very flattered but he’s just not ready yet. He never actually accepted any of the dates he was asked. It just felt nice to be wanted.

For the first time in months, Bucky feels like his world wasn’t going to end. He was laughing and going out with his friends as often as he could. He spends a lot of time with his family too. He was going to be just fine without Brock.

🥀

The first time it happened, Bucky was at work. He had just finished taking a patient vitals when the whole room spun. He was feeling dizzy.

“Shit!” he murmured softly. Another nurse helped him sit down. They asked him a few questions. Bucky coughed it up to exhaustion.

He left work early that day. He slept it off. He woke up the next morning feeling fine. He didn’t think too much about it. He dived right back to work.

“Let me set you up with someone.” Cameron said, looking up from his plate.

Bucky rolled his eyes at his friend and took a slip of his pink lemonade. He agreed to have lunch with Cameron. He didn’t agree to be set up on a date.

It’s been almost three weeks since he slept with Steve. Getting under somebody else definitely did not help. Bucky found that to really get over someone he needed to take time for himself, work on himself and reflect on what things worked and didn't work for him.

Another relationship is the last thing on Bucky’s mind. If he could he wanted to avoid the dating world altogether. It was nice that he had time for his hobbies and was just truly enjoying himself. He has even started dancing again. He's having so much fun being single and just doing what he wants. He had no obligation to anyone but himself. He felt free and content.

“You don’t have to date this person. It’s just for your physical needs.”

“Honestly, Cammy I’m just not interested in any type of attachment right now. Please understand.”

“Of course Bucks, I understand.”

“Good, now tell me how is my Olly? Are you treating him well?” He asked the younger man.

“Pregnant. You think he was mean before you should see him now.” Cameron says, grimacing at the thought of his boyfriend.

Bucky laughed. “I can’t imagine you as a dad. Ugh you guys are gonna make a cute ass baby!”

“Yeah, I’m really excited. I can’t believe I’m going to be someone’s freaking dad.” 

Bucky felt that ping in his heart. He might never really get to have his baby. It’s hard enough for carriers to get pregnant, it gets only harder with age added to it. Bucky is twenty-seven already. He forces the fear down. It will do him no good thing of such negativity. 

Cameron drops Bucky off after they’re done with lunch.

He cleans up around his places then gets ready for bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow he's out.

The next morning, Bucky wakes up feeling horrible. At First he was feeling a bit nauseated. Bucky groans, rolling off of the bed and hurrying into the bathroom. It’s been happening a lot since he felt dizzy at work.

He has thrown up, again. Every morning for the past few weeks he had felt queasy. He couldn't fathom why. He weakly flushes the toilet and leans back against the tub. What the fuck is wrong with him? 

_**To Lokes: 🔱** _

_ I don’t feel so good. Come pick me up, plz? _

He sends the text to and waits. It’s not even ten seconds later Loki replies.

_**From Lokes: 🔱** _

_ On my way! _

He really has amazing friends, he thinks. Once he finished throwing up, Bucky was utterly exhausted. He sat on the cold floor for a few seconds before getting up, brushing his teeth and using some mouthwash.

He went into the kitchen to get a drink. He only took a few sips of water not wanting to throw up again he stopped drinking. Loki showed up a little later. 

“Awe Bucks, you look like shit.” The older man said. 

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. Gotta love, Loki’s bluntness. 

“Thanks, I feel exactly like that.”  
  


During the ride to the hospital, Bucky didn’t really talk. Afraid of getting sick in the car, he closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing steady.

He signed the papers and waited until he was called in. The nurse started asking questions and taking his vitals. The more questions she asked, the more Bucky was worried.

Her questions change when she sees that he’s a carrier. She started asking about his last sexual intercourse if he’s on birth control. She took a blood and urine sample.

While waiting for the doctor, Bucky knew. He knew it. There was something that felt different. There’s been something off about himself for weeks now but he just kept ignoring it.

“Hello Mr. Barnes, I’m doctor Stark.” 

Bucky nods at the doctor who was looking over his file. He wants to shout at the doctor to hurry him and give him the freaking news.

“Although I don’t think we need to wait for blood work. You’re pregnant, Mr. Barnes. We can do an ultrasound.” Dr. Stark tells him. He said that hCG was detected in the urine sample Bucky gave.

Pregnant? Well...shit! He’s pregnant. Bucky doesn’t know how to take this news. How could he be pregnant? Well he knows how. The doctor must’ve sensed something was wrong because he laid a comforting hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“There are many options if you—“

“How far along am I?” He asks, interrupting the doctor.

“We’ll know for sure if we do an ultrasound.”

“Let’s do one.” 

Dr. Stark smiles and warns him that the glee is cold. Yet Bucky isn’t prepared for it. He closes his eyes trying to not freaking out.

Dr. Stark tells him that he’s 4 weeks pregnant. Bucky laughs because some stupid part of his brain thought it might be Brock’s. There’s no way in hell it is. Today marks exactly four weeks since he slept with Steve.

Dr. Stark goes on to explain that the blastocyst sets itself up in the uterine lining and splits into two to form placenta and embryo. This is the week when the amniotic sac or the bag of water and the yolk sac, a part of his baby’s digestive system, forms around the little embryo. The little embryo also grows into three distinct parts during the 4th week. There are three parts of the embryo, endoderm (the inner layer), mesoderm (the middle layer) and ectoderm (out layer), later form his baby’s body organs. It’s an important week for the growth and development of his baby.

Bucky can’t believe it. After years of wanting a baby he’s finally pregnant and it’s by a man he spent one night with. For a moment he wonders if his baby will take his grey-blue eyes or Steve’s piercing blue eyes. Of all the way he imagined this happening for him this wasn’t one of them. Him a single divorce man who got knocked up by a one nightstand.

Jesus, could his life be anymore of a cliche. He sighs and tries to listen to what the doctor is telling him.

When he’s done he thanks the doctor and goes to the receptionist. He’s got to make an appointment with an obstetrician. Loki is on him the moment he spots him. He hugs Bucky. Like the mother hen he is, he starts asking what’s wrong.

“I’m pregnant.” Bucky says. It sounds so freaking unreal to hear himself say that out loud. He waits for his best friend to laugh but Loki is staring at him dumbfounded.

“Yeap! Four weeks. Remember that hunk from the club? It’s his—“ 

Bucky lets out a breath and hugs him again. In all the years, Bucky has known him. Loki has never been speechless. 

“Whatever you decide to do. I’m here for you.” He whispers.

“Let’s just keep it between us for now.” He tells the older man. Loki agrees and drives him home.

  
  


🥀

It has been a week since he found out he’s pregnant and it still hasn’t really clicked for Bucky. He also can’t bring himself to tell anyone else.

Only him and Loki know about his little bean. He just wants to make sure that the baby is fine before he tells everyone else. Today is his appointment with an obstetrician that Dr. Stark recommended. Bucky is nervous as hell. What if he already fucked up during the time he didn’t know he was pregnant?

He looks around the waiting room. At least, he isn’t the only man knocked up in this room. There are two other men who are both visibly pregnant. One of them has a little girl playing beside him who looks like him. Bucky assumes that his daughter. The man’s belly is huge, he’s probably carrying twins because there’s no way there’s only one baby in there.

Bucky just can’t see himself that big! The man smiles at Bucky when he catches the younger man staring. Bucky blushes and smiles back.

“Mr. Barnes.” 

Bucky got up and followed the nurse. He was grateful to Dr. Stark who recommended this obstetrician and his office was also kind enough to send his records over. He didn’t have to fill out a thousand papers for a first time visit.

“The doctor will be right with you.” The nurse smiles. She's got a nice smile, Bucky thinks.

Bucky nods and waits. He’s nervous as fuck but he keeps telling himself to relax.There was no pointing in freaking out now. Stay calm, he keeps repeating to himself. There’s a soft knock on the door and enters the doctor.

“Good morning, Mr. Barnes. I’m Dr. Rogers,” the Doctor introduces himself. Bucky can swear he stopped breathing. He can’t believe the man standing in front of him or the voice that he just heard.

Dr. Rogers who is still reading his chart is—

"Bucky?" Dr. Rogers looks as shocked as Bucky does. 

What the fuck is up with the universe? Why does it keep fucking with Bucky like this! Why, of all the obstetricians in Shelbyville, did he end up in Steve’s office? This must've been some joke or something.

Bucky wants to get off the table and run but he’s four weeks pregnant and still hasn’t seen an obstetrician. He can’t just run away. He’s got to make sure his baby is okay.

“Wow, this is awkward,” he chuckles. He immediately regrets it because what the hell is wrong with him?! He just ghosted this man and now he’s joking.

Dr. Rogers clears his throat and gathers himself. “If you would like another—“

“It’s fine,” Bucky hurries to cut in. He doesn't have time for this. To his surprise Ste-Dr. Rogers is extremely professional and helpful.

He confirms everything Dr. Stark told Bucky. Bucky doesn’t know exactly what he was expecting but this wasn’t it. Dr. Rogers recommends prenatal vitamins for him. Telling him that it’s never too late to be on them. 

After he tells Bucky when he’s due and to schedule a follow up in two weeks. 

Dr. Rogers smiles softly. “Congratulations.” he says.

“Thank you.” 

Bucky gets up and starts gathering his things. And it seems like Dr. Rogers is about to leave the room but the Doctor stops before twisting the door knob. He seems conflicted for a second and then seems to have made his mind because he turns to face Bucky. He’s reminded again how tall Steve is. The white coat fits him so perfectly and he looks extremely handsome. Just like that morning.

“It’s not mine, is it? I’m sorry but I can’t help but notice...”

Bucky doesn’t say anything as he glares at the floor. He could deny it and just be on his way. There’s no way Steve would know if he has been with anyone since him. But that wasn’t fair, Steve deserves the chance to walk away from it if he choses too. At least Bucky wouldn’t feel guilt about not telling him.

“I just found out last week. I’m sorry,” he says, looking up at the doctor. 

They stare at each other for a while until the nurse calls Steve. Bucky takes the opportunity to slip out of the room. He’s almost out when he hears his name. No doubt of who it was.

“You can’t just drop a bomb on me and take off.” Steve says, glaring at him.

“I didn’t drop anything on you. You don’t have to worry about it…”

“Of course I do! How can you think I wouldn't be worried?”

Bucky shrugs and looks away from the older man. They don’t say anything for a while until Steve walks toward him and stands right in front of him.

“We have to talk about this.” 

Steve waits until Bucky agrees. “Let’s have dinner, tomorrow night.” 

For a moment, Bucky is tempted to ask if it’s a date but how stupid is that! He’s pregnant with Steve’s child from a one night stand. That’s the last thing on Steve’s mind.

“Okay, but you have to pick me up because I get motion sick when I’m behind the wheels.”

Steve frowned, looking concerned. Bucky tries not think how fucking hot he looks. 

“How did you get here?”

“I took a cab.”

That seems to satisfy the doctor who nods and says bye. Bucky’s heart is pounding. Shit! Why is his life set up like a drama? Fuck it!

🥀

Steve picks Bucky up around eight. He looks tired but he smiles at Bucky and waves him off when Bucky tells him that they could meet up some other time. The ride to the restaurant is awkward. Loki was against him meeting up with the man.

“What if he’s a psycho? I can’t let my pregnant bestie go out with a weirdo.”

“But you let your bestie go have a one night stand with said weirdo. Relax mama bear, we’re going to a restaurant. I texted you the address.” 

“Okay, just call me if he tries anything.”

Bucky promised to do just that.

  
  


The place was nice and intimate, Steve of course is a gentleman who pulls out his chair and sits after Bucky does. He knows most men would be pissed at being treated this way by another man but seriously Bucky freaking loves it. 

He can’t help but think about how Brock has never pulled a chair out for him. Stupid! Why the hell is he thinking about his ex when his baby daddy is sitting right in front of him.

“I waited for you to call, you know.” Steve says after the waitress takes their drink order and lets them look at the menu.

“Not the best conversation starter.” 

Steve chuckles softly. “It’s either that or the bun in the oven. I’m not good at being subtle.”

“I guess you’re right.” He says looking back at the menu.

He looks up to find Steve still looking at him expectantly.

“What?”

“Waiting on you telling me why you didn’t call? I thought we had something.” The older man shrugs. He doesn't look angry at having been ghosted but he looks rather curious.

“We barely knew each other.”

“Yes, that was the whole point of me giving you my card. To get to know you.”

Bucky is a bit taken back by the older man’s honesty. He’s never met anyone who is blunt other than Loki but that's because Loki has diarrhea of the mouth.

Bucky really wasn’t ready to dive into his sob story. So he shrugs and says he just wasn’t looking for anything serious. Thankful, Steve seems to understand and doesn’t press the issue.They eat dinner and talk for a little bit. Bucky finds out something’s about Steve.

He was born in the Lower East Side of Manhattan, New York City. But grew up In the small town of West Canaan, Massachusetts. His birthday is on July 4th. He’s thirty-three years old. He’s a lot older than he looks. He tells Bucky he’s single. At that Bucky rolls his eyes, trying and failing hard not to blush and the older man laughs amused.

He is a Cancer. That explains his friendliness, Bucky thinks. He’s the youngest in his family and has two brothers. He is fluent in English, Italian and Gaelic. Apparently it was his dream to be an obstetrician.

Bucky tells Steve a little about himself too. He hates talking about himself but Steve looks like he’s genuinely interested in hearing about Bucky. After they’re done eating, Steve insists on dessert. Bucky takes that opportunity to tell Steve that he is keeping the baby. He’s firm and clear about it.

“I absolutely understand if you don't want to be involved. I won’t force you but I’ve wanted a child for as long as I could remember. I’m keeping this baby.”

Steve takes Bucky’s hand across the table and smiles at him. “I’m here for whatever you need. I know we’re strangers and you have no reason to trust me but I want to be in you guys life. In any way you will have me, Bucky.”

Bucky can’t believe how lucky he got with Steve. Steve keeps saying all the right things and it’s making the pregnant male emotional.

“Thank you. It’s really nice to hear that.” 

  
  
  


Later when Steve drops Bucky off at his house. The older man hugs and bids him a good night. 

Bucky spends the whole night thinking about Steve. Their baby and how they are going to have a lifetime tie between them in the form of their child. But they can make it work. They’re both reasonable people it seems and for their baby’s sake. Bucky will make it work. He would’ve been fine if he was doing this on his own but now that he doesn’t have too. He’s glad that he’s got a supportive person like Steve in his corner.

🥀

Bucky tells his parents about his pregnancy when he starts seeing a visible bump. He’s just past his first trimester and he’s starting to show. It was all very exciting. He put together a small dinner to tell his parents and sister about his impending parenthood.

They are worried, of course but they know how much Bucky always wanted this. So they congratulate him and start asking the routine questions. He swears that the baby’s other father is very much involved. A sweet man.

His father is just glad it isn’t Brock. Bucky doesn’t know how to feel about that. He realizes that for the first time in months that hearing about his ex-husband didn’t upset or hurt him like it used to. He didn’t feel anything.

He’s been so focused on the baby and his own health that he hasn’t spared any thoughts on his failed marriage. He’s got to admit that Steve takes his mind off a lot of things.

The older man doesn’t care how late it is if Bucky calls he answers. They’re almost like friends if they can ignore the intense sexual attraction between them. Bucky finally worked up the courage to tell Steve about his divorce a few weeks back. It was nice to vent to someone who wasn’t his best friend or parents.

The more time he spent with Steve, the more he liked him. Steve is charming, funny and just easygoing. You’d never think that they’ve known each other in less than a month with how close they’ve become.

The two of them are really different. Steve is a very physical type of man. He works long hours at the hospital and still makes time for the gym. 

A body that is perfect has to be maintained after all. He’s a football junkie who thinks their kid is going to be a football player. Yeah, right! Bucky is going to teach his baby singing and dancing. 

“You promise to call us if anything is wrong?” His mother says. 

“Of course, mom. Don’t worry so much.” 

“And also bring this Stephen over sometime. Even if you’re not together. He’s still going to become part of this family. We should meet him.” His father says.

“His name is Steven, dad. Not this Stephen.” he laughs.

“That’s what I said.” His father argues.

No matter how old Bucky gets, his father and sister will never stop being overly protective of him. He acts annoyed but secretly Bucky absolutely loves it.

🥀

Bucky was just finishing his laundry when the doorbell rang. He’s already so freaking exhausted. He wonders how he will feel in a few months when he’s really big.

He opens the door and Steve grins at him. He almost forgot the older man was coming over. Tomorrow he’s off from work so he came over. Bucky keeps telling him that he doesn’t have to always stop by like that but Steve won’t hear it.

The older man looks at his stomach for a bit longer. Bucky touches his stomach. Bucky asks Steve if he wanted anything to eat but he says that he already ate. They talk about work and decide to watch whatever is on TV.

“Is your dad going to kill me for knocking you up?”Steve asks, looking away from the TV.

Bucky laughs. “My dad is a sweetheart. He will probably bear hug you to death.”

Steve hums and leans back. He never talks about his family. By now he knows all about Bucky’s family but he hasn’t even told Bucky his brothers names. Bucky figures he’s probably not that close with them. Steve lives on his own and works hard. Not everyone is close to their families like he is and that’s okay. He didn’t want to push him if he wasn’t ready.

“I can’t wait to find out what we’re having.” Bucky says. 

“Do you want a boy or girl?” Steve asked. 

“I honestly don’t know. I’m okay with either one.”

  
  
  


The meeting with Steve and his parents happened two weeks after the conversation. Bucky laughed at how nervous Steve was about meeting his parents but he didn’t have anything to worry about. His parents were so happy when they heard that Bucky wasn’t knocked up by some bum.

“Another Doctor.” Becky scowled at him.

“Shut up, Becky. Steve isn’t like that plus we’re just two friends having a baby together.”

Becky didn’t push the issue. She was happy for Bucky but she wasn’t happy about her little brother having Steve around. Bucky doesn’t understand why. Steve has been so helpful for him.

Isn't that what pregnant people need? Someone who can carry the burden with them. Pregnancy wasn’t a walk in the park. Bucky needed all the support he could get.

Steve has been an absolute blessing. He’d literally drop everything to come help Bucky with whatever he needs. Bucky doesn't think he’s ever met anyone quite like Steven Grant Rogers. How is he the perfect man? Bucky is sure Steve has his flaws but he wouldn’t even care about them. Steve is so selfless and caring.

Bucky keeps telling himself that he’s just getting close to Steve for the sake of their child. He isn’t ready to admit the truth. 

“You’re such a lucky little baby. You’re daddy is going to move mountains for you.” Bucky tells his baby.

🥀

Bucky moaned as softly as he turned on the vibrator just a little bit higher and thrusted it into his wet hole. His toes curled, he bit his lower lip. Fuck that feels good. He hopes it’s enough to get him off.

He’s been outrageously horny for the past five months. He read about this but damn he didn’t think it was going to get this bad. At first he would just jerk off and try to go about his day but tonight he just couldn’t get off with a wank session he needed more.

He had to dig out good old Mr. Purple. Then wash it before he gets busy with it. He had a good rhythm going for a little bit yet he couldn't quite get it where he needed it the most.

“Come on!” he whined. His belly was too big for this shit! Bucky took out the vibrator and tossed it. He’s so fucking frustrated and hormonal that he starts crying. He cried for about two minutes then stopped when he heard his name.

“Bucky?”

Bucky huffed and rolled on his side. Listening if he heard correctly.

“Bucky? Are you okay?”

Bucky wipes his tears away. He tries to make himself decent. He tells Steve to give him a second. He wipes the tears stains as much as he could but he knows that the older man will know that he had been crying. At least he didn’t see Bucky shoving Mr. Purple up his ass.

Steve smiles when he sees him but is immediately on him. 

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Is he giving you trouble?

They found out that they are having a little boy a few weeks ago. They were so happy. Steve has already started working on the baby’s nursery. Bucky isn’t allowed anywhere near the room until it’s done. 

Bucky shakes his head. “Just hormones. What are you doing here?”

Steve pulls him close and hugs him. Bucky takes in the scent. Steve smelled of cologne and something Bucky always defined as masculinity. He buried his face into the taller man’s chest and moaned involuntarily. He froze, did Steve hear that? 

“It’s okay, don’t freak out.” 

He didn’t mind. He wasn’t weird out that Bucky just moaned from smelling him. The past few months they’ve been dancing around each other. Bucky saw the looks but on his path to not ruin anything between them, he kept his distance.

It’s been so fucking long and Steve smells freaking good. He looks so freaking yummy. And Pregnancy brain is a thing.

“I’m so fucking horny,” he whispered. Pulling away just to look at the older man. Steve’s eyes are darkened with lust and he cradles Steve’s face.

“Yeah? Is that why you were crying?” 

Of course he knows all about what’s going on with Bucky’s body even better than Bucky himself. Bucky isn’t embarrassed, he nods and leans in.

Bucky closes his eyes, he welcomes Steve’s warm lips on his. The kiss is soft at first, then Steve pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. Bucky met his kiss eagerly, both tongues duelling madly in the passion for one another. 

In no time at all they were both naked and on Bucky’s bed. For a moment, Bucky realized this was the bed he shared with his ex-husband for six years. It should’ve felt weird but he couldn’t find himself to care.

Steve was running his hands over Bucky’s swollen abdomen.

“Is this my baby? You gonna make me a daddy?” He moaned. 

“Y-Yess,” Bucky whimpered. Fuck, he loves Steve’s voice. 

“You’re so fucking hot. All swollen with my seed. Fuck, Bucky.”

“Steve, please!” Bucky whined. The older man laughed and got to work. Steve’s hands run up, over Bucky’s pregnant stomach, feeling their son kick against Steve’s palm. The grin that spread over the older man’s face makes Bucky smile too. Steve has been sweet and caring. Bucky is so ready for this.

Steve kissed his way down. Bucky’s breath hitched as he felt the older’s breath. He’s going to come so fucking fast. Bucky whined and moaned as he felt Steve’s tongue across his slick hole, mewling in need. His swollen belly heaved and he rested a hand over it, whimpering.

“Roll onto your side, baby.” 

Bucky rolls onto his side. Steve stuck a pillow underneath his stomach and another one underneath his head. Bucky didn’t need any prep since he’d been fucking himself with a vibrator not even ten minutes ago.

“You ready?” 

“Yes, fuck me!”

Steve chuckled and lined up his cock with Bucky’s wet entrance. He’s careful when he's pushing in. Bucky feels full. It's a sloooow stretch, like he's just expanding inside Bucky. Steve moans into Bucky’s mouth and deepened the kiss. He bites down into Bucky’s lower lip. When he bottoms out it takes Bucky’s breath away.

“Fuck, come on, fuck me, Steve!”

Steve starts pumping his cock inside Bucky. His thrusts get rougher as he fucks Bucky into the bed with rough and calculating thrusts.

Bucky’s hole tightens with each hard thrust, the coil in his stomach becomes tight as Steve rubbed his cock against Bucky’s aching hole. He grabbed Bucky’s hips and angled his body, making his cock brush up against Bucky’s sweet spot. 

“Oh, fuck! Ah, baby, yes!” He moaned, breathing heavy. Bucky started moaning heavily and slightly screaming as Steve picked up his pace.

Bucky arched his back off the bed, his toes curling from the sensation as his moans grow louder in volume. Steve smirked as he leaned down, his teeth marking his neck as he pounded into that spot over and over again. Bucky’s heels dug into his back as he spurred him on, his nails scratching his shoulders.

“Holy shit! I’m so close! Oh. My. God. Yeah. Right there. Ah, ahh, yesssss." Bucky shudders in pleasure. 

“Fuck me, Steve!” Bucky moaned. He wanted it rougher but he could tell Steve was holding back. Steve hits his prostate again. Bucky moans appreciatively and begs Steve to keep hitting that bundle of joy. 

They both know that neither of them could last much longer. A few thrusts and Bucky was coming. 

An orgasm built up quickly inside of Bucky and soon he was crying out in rapture, his body aching as he cum hard. His hole clenched around Steve’s thick cock, making Steve moan. Steve fucks Bucky through his orgasm.

“Bucky!” Steve groaned feeling his orgasm racing through his body causing him to shoot his cum deep inside Bucky’s body. 

The hot splatter of Steve’s seed drenches Bucky inside and sets off another orgasm for the pregnant male. He came with Steve’s name on his lips. Steve cradled him on the bed, his softening cock still inside Bucky’s hot clenching hole. 

“How was that?” Steve asks, kissing his cheek.

“Perfect. That’s exactly what I needed.”

Steve chuckled. “Glad I could help.”

“I hope this wasn’t a one time thing.” He says, blushing. He can’t go back to being just friends with Steve after this.

“Nah, I told you I’m here for you. However you will have me. I meant it, Bucky.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following months, Bucky seemed to get bigger and bigger. He’s nearing the home stretch and was spending a lot of time at Steve’s.

He also made some big decisions. Steve was done with both nurseries but with everything that happened with him in that house Bucky just didn’t want to associate that place with his baby.

Steve told him he was more than welcome to stay with him until he sold his martial house. It was honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for Bucky. Plus he really likes Steve’s company. Steve cooked for him, fucked him senseless and talked to their baby.

They’ve decided to put all relationship talks aside until the baby is born but they’ve more or less confessed that they liked each other. Steve was spoiling him rotten. With dinners, walks and just being there even when Bucky’s hormones were making him a bitch.

Most nights, Bucky found himself riding Steve’s dick until he couldn't anymore. There was something primal about being pregnant and fucking himself on Steve’s cock. He loves it!

Things could’ve been better for Bucky Barnes.

🥀

On June thirteen, Bucky went into labor. Steve drove them to the hospital and was completely calm compared to how Bucky was freaking out. Steve promised him that all would be fine. 

His contractions were getting closer together and more intense. He has been in labor for fourteen hours now and he just wants it to end. Steve was right there by his side. They had discussed whether Steve should deliver their son but at the end Steve wanted to be there for Bucky. He wanted to support Bucky through it. He couldn’t do that if he was delivering their baby.

“You can do this, sweetheart.” He kissed Bucky’s forehead.

Exhaling sharply through his nose as another contraction hit. Bucky cried out at how it hurts. He doesn’t know how he was going to be able to push when it was time.

Bucky is propped up in the bed, his legs bent at the knees, waiting so he could start pushing. The doctor tells him it wouldn’t be much longer now.

When Bucky starts pushing, it takes everything out of him. At that moment he wanted to kill Steven Rogers for knocking him up. He has experienced pain before. But God knows those pains were nothing compared to childbirth. He had refused the epidural. Now he regrets about his decision to forgo pain medication. He was not at all prepared for this amount of pain.

Steve told him earlier that It's never too late to get the epidural if Bucky had changed his mind but Bucky was already doing it naturally and wanted to finish what he started.

“I can’t—I don’t think I can push anymore Steve!” Bucky cried. He’s so freaking exhausted, he feels like he doesn’t have anymore energy left to push their child out.

“One more push, baby. Come on, Bucky. You can do this.”

Bucky cried out in pain, squeezing Steve’s hands as he pushed one final time, a small high pitched wail starting when his cries of pain subsided. He slouched against the bed, catching his breath, tears of joy in both of their eyes, their foreheads resting together, as they listened to their newborns cries, telling them that he was okay, he was here, in the world with them. 

Their first born. Their son. 

When the nurse placed the baby in his hands while Bucky was getting cleaned. Steve could hardly keep the tears from flowing again. Bucky smiled, Steve’s eyes were filled with love and admiration for their little bundle of joy.

Both he and Steve had agreed on their son’s name. They actually didn’t have that difficult of a time choosing their son’s name.

Corey James Rogers was born on an early Friday morning at 4:45am. Bucky swore he’s never going to put himself through something like this again. Lesson learned. How the hell do people go through childbirth more than once.

“Look at our baby,” Steve said. The little boy was wailing his little face red. He was loud.

“Is he okay?” Bucky asked. Looking physically drained.

“He’s perfect. Here,” the older man handed the baby to him.

“Hi there sweetheart, welcome to the world.” Bucky smiles down at this baby. Little Corey whines, mouthing at Bucky’s chest.

“Little guy is hungry.” Steve says, tacking some of Bucky’s hair behind his ear.

“You hungry little man. Hang on, buddy.” Bucky whispered. Bucky cradled his baby's head in the crook of his arm with the baby's nose opposite his nipple. He used that hand to support the baby's bottom. He turned the baby on his side, so that his baby is belly to belly to him. Then raised his baby to his chest. A second later, the baby latched on his nipple and started suckling at Bucky’s nipple. Bucky fell in love all over again.

He’d go through all that pain again if it meant having this precious little thing in his arms and his life. His baby is the most adorable baby ever. 

Steve kisses his forehead and smiles at him. It was the most perfect moment of Bucky’s life. He couldn’t have asked for a better man to be the father of his child. 

🥀🥀

**_Two Years Later_ **

“C.J Rogers, papa is going to leave you behind.”

The little boy whines as his father reaches for his hand. He buckles him into his car seat. 

“Don’t you want to meet your little brothers?” Bucky asks. 

The toddler glared at him. He has a ferocious scowl and a pout. Bucky shakes his head and laughs. His baby is seriously so freaking adorable. C.J is just as stubborn as his dad. He gave birth to a mini Steve for sure. It doesn’t help that he’s absolutely spoiled by everyone in his life. There isn’t anyone who isn’t taken with C.J.

  
  


The Drive to the hospital was thankfully uneventful. You wouldn’t think it by how calm Bucky is but he’s actually on his way to have his babies. His water broke almost an hour ago.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers, do you need us to call Dr. Rogers?” The receptionist asked.

“Yes please and if you have a lollipop for my grumpy little prince I’ll appreciate you for as long as I live.”

The receptionist smiles and hands a blueberry lollipop to C.J who brightens up immediately.

“Thank you, Ginny!” The toddler grinned.

“Oh and my water broke so I’m going to my room.” He says, nonchalantly. The receptionist pales at what she just heard and is about to start freaking out. He tells her that he’s fine but the poor girl looks like she’s about to pass out. 

  
  
  


Bucky was completely prepared for his husband freaking out. Steve looked at him like he’s crazy. 

“I can’t believe you drove yourself here! Bucky, that was—“

“I’m fine. The twins are fine.”

“I was worried.”

“I know but trust me. I’m fine, honey. Where is C.J?”

“He’s okay. Don’t worry about him.”

It was several hours later that Bucky finally birthed his twin boys, Logan Joseph Rogers and Noah Samuel Rogers. With his husband by his side. 

“They’re perfect, Buck. You did great!”

“I expect an amazing push present.” He says, taking one of the twins from the nurse.

“Hello Logan and Noah. Welcome to the world my sweets.” Bucky looks around and frowns. He turns to look at Steve.

“Where’s my baby?” Bucky asks. The nurse looks at him like he was crazy and Steve laughs.

“He’s talking about our eldest son. I’ll go get him.”

Within a few minutes, C.J was hugging Bucky and telling him what games he was playing. Steve tries to get him to say hi his little brothers but C.J pulls away and hugs Bucky.

“Come on, C.J. Say hi to the babies.”

The boy shakes his head no. He’s not interested in the babies at all. 

“Should I be worried?” Bucky bits his lower lip.

“Nah… I grew up with two older brothers. He will be fine.” Steve reassures him.

Bucky doesn’t know how he got so lucky. He’s got a loving husband and three wonderful children. He never thought this would be happening for him.

He felt so thankful for everything that’s happened in his life that led him to Steve Rogers. He wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Bucky.”

“I love you papa!” C.J chims in.

The two men laugh and smile at one another. This was their happily ever after.

~Fin~


	2. Best Way: Steve’s Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s POV! Enjoy and let me know your thoughts in the comments section.

🌹🌹🌹🌹 

**M** oving to Shelbyville, Indiana was just the change Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers needed even when he thought otherwise. He had moved back to West Canaan, Massachusetts after his father had a heart attack a few years ago. Before then he was living in New York. He had just finished getting his Medical degree. 

Yeap, he willingly and knowingly went to school for 12years. Becoming an OB/GYN was always Steve’s dream. When someone is passionate about something, it doesn’t seem like it’s a lot to do. Steve did 4 years for his bachelor's degree, then another 4 years for his medical degree. Then he did another 4-years for his residency.

It was all worth it, Steve loves his job and he’s pretty damn good at it. He worked at the local hospital in West Canaan and tried his best to help his mother with his father since his older brothers weren't doing much to help. That meant putting his own life on hold even when his father asked him not to do that. Steve wouldn’t hear it.

His father knew Steve was turning down great opportunities just to be home and care for him. It took awhile to convince him but eventually Steve decided that it would be best to get on with his life. His father was back on his feet and didn’t need him hovering around. With the help of his former med school friend, Anthony Edward Stark "Tony". Steve got an interview at the Spring Hill General Hospital.

Steve found a great loft to rent and he moved. Being a workaholic, Steve felt right at home at the hospital. It’s bigger than the one he worked at in West Canaan. He got along with the people he worked with and kept himself busy.

Despite having lived in Shelbyville for almost four weeks, Steve has delayed unpacking all his stuff. He’s been debating whether he should hire someone to do or not. That would be a waste of his money, why pay someone when he could just do it himself. He decided he would do it later, he told himself.

  
  
  
  


One day, Steve had a particularly stressful shift at the hospital when Tony had stopped by his loft to check on him. Tony was the big brother Steve wished his own brothers were. Unfortunately, his relationship with his brothers wasn’t great. The three of them can go years without checking on another even if he tried to reach his brothers but they never made the same effort with him. So Steve stopped trying.

“You haven’t even unpacked?” The older man asked, stepping over Steve’s boxes.

“I’ll get around to it. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you out! It’s a welcome party for you!” He grinned.

Steve chuckled. “Isn’t it a bit too late? I mean I’ve been in Shelbyville for almost two months now.”

“No, it’s never too late to party! This is the first time in months, I get two regular days off from work and I’m taking advantage of them.” Tony explained. 

Tony is a family physician and a pretty damn good one too. Steve admires him a lot because Tony actually manages to have a life outside his career. Steve doesn’t know how he does it because he tried dating a while back when he was in med school well that never ended well.

Tony tells him to get up and get ready because Pepper is taking them to a new club. Virginia "Pepper" Potts is Tony’s girlfriend. Steve tries his hardest to get out of it but Tony won’t have it. So he has no choice but to get up and get ready.

Steve doesn’t waste much time and puts an outfit together quickly. They leave his loft in twenty minutes.

“How is Pepper?” He asks while Tony drives.

“She’s great. We actually just moved in together three months ago.”

“Tony, that’s great! Can’t believe she still puts up with after all these years.” Steve teased.

“Put up with me? Please, I put up with her. She’s lucky I love her.”

“Nope, you’re lucky she loves you. Pepper is way out of your league.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be my friend?” Tony askes, glaring at him quickly at the red light.

“I am and that’s why I’m telling you the truth.” Steve laughs.

“Brat.” Tony murmurs. The two laugh and continue to tease one another.

🌹🌹

They meet up with Pepper at the entrance. There’s a long freaking line that makes Steve cringe that goes all round the damn club. Pepper tells them it’s because it's the hottest new club around. Steve thinks it’s ridiculous new club or not he’d never wait around this long ass freaking line. Then again half the people that are lined up are half their age.

“Don’t worry, we’re not waiting.” Pepper says, laughing. Tony pulls her to him and kisses her, passionately.

“Gross!” Steve rolls his eyes.

“Don’t hate, Steve.” Tony shoves him, playfully.

“Stop fighting kids, let's go.” Pepper says, shaking her head at them.

“Kids? I’m exactly 6 months and 11 days younger than you!” Tony snorts.

“You said it baby, younger than me! I don’t care by how much.” She shrugs.

Steve laughs at them and tells them they haven’t changed at all. Steve doesn’t know exactly what Pepper says to the bouncer but he lets them.

Steve hasn’t been to a club in awhile. He takes it all in, the place is packed to the brim, of course being Saturday and all but Pepper tells him it’s always packed like this. The music was bumping through and they could barely hear one another.

Steve walks to the bar while Pepper drags Tony to the dance floor. The bartender is pretty hot. He’s got pink hair and is wearing a really interesting shirt. He’s gorgeous. His face lights up when he notices Steve, trying to get his attention. Steve immediately likes his smile. He looks at the name tag and it just says “Pete”. Steve was feeling good if he plays his card right he just might get lucky.

He orders his drink and thanks Pete who winks and tells him anytime. Steve grins and takes a slip to his drink. Taking a look around the place just to familiarize himself with it. It’s really crowded at the bar and Steve doesn’t want to interrupt Pete.

The young man. It’s obvious he’s young, early twenties is getting called left and right. The other bartenders are just as backed up as he is. Steve feels sorry for the kid. After he gets three drinks in, Steve moves to the dance floor and dances with a few faceless people. Tony and Pepper are pretty much eating each other’s faces on the floor. Steve doesn’t know how long he was on the dance floor but he decides he needed another drink .

He made his way back to the bar.

“I thought you left!” The bartender screams over the music and Steve hears his British accent for the first time. It makes him even more cute. Steve shakes his head and tells him he’s sticking around for a while. He’s so getting laid tonight. He’s going to have those beautiful lips around his cock for sure.

There was so much tension as they stared at one another, Steve has no fucking clue what happened next because suddenly someone bumps into him and makes him drop his drink. He got lucky none of it spilled on him. Steve is about to go off on whoever that idiot is when he looks up he finds the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen in his life.

The guy has long light brown hair, grey-blue eyes. Pretty face and tall. Steve takes in his beautiful face, sexy body. Well, Steve’s not going to complain about a hot guy that’s for sure.

“Woah, steady on.” Steve laughs and helps the poor guy whose face is red. There was a loud laugh behind them. The guy turns to glare at whoever was laughing then quickly turns his attention back to Steve.

“I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay, no harm done.” He said, smiling softly at him. He offered to buy Steve a drink. Steve accepted, he’d forgotten all about Pete. And it seemed like Pete did too because the bartender was at the end flirting with a mint haired guy. 

It didn’t take long for them to end on the dance floor, the guy can dance. He was shy but once he started moving, there wasn’t any of that. He looked so beautiful. Steve wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him against his solid chest. They danced to the music. He’s pressing his butt gently against Steve. Sway around and dancing.

Steve has never been so affected by someone in his life. This guy was like an Angel. A beautiful, seductive angel that was all his now.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Steve whispered, in his sexiest voice. The guy hummed, thanked him. Steve pressed closer, pressing his semi to the guy’s butt. His lips touched the tender bit of flesh where his neck met his shoulder. He closed his eyes and tiled his head to give him access and moaned softly. 

His butt against Steve’s crotch. Swaying around and dancing like he was doing, but paying more attention to swaying his hips around so he can feel Steve’s pants tighten behind him. 

They were lost in their own world. They danced, and kissed. Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted this guy and he wasn’t going to waste another minute. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Steve whispered.

“Yes!”

They exchanged another kiss. Steve took his hand to lead him outside. A guy stops them and demands Steve’s information. 

“Loki! Shut up and let me get this dick!” The guy he was dancing with whined. He was drunk, Steve was too but this guy was a bit too drunk. He was hanging off Steve like a gecko, kissing on him. Making it really hard for Steve to pay attention to what his friend is saying. Steve wondered if he’s even going to get laid tonight, maybe they should just go do it in the bathroom.

He gives one of his cards to Loki. While Loki looks his card over. His angel pulls him close and starts whispering dirty things in his ear. Steve is trying everything in his power not throw him down on the dance floor and fuck him.

“Mmm, you smell so good! I’m gonna ride your big cock all night!” He promises. Jesus! Steve hissed, his eyes darkened with lust. This guy is going to be the death of him.

“If you hurt my Bucky, I’ll hunt you and your whole bloodline down. Understand?” Loki asked.

“Yes,” Steve says. Honestly, he would give Loki all his life saving if he just let them go. Steve doesn’t bother saying bye to his friends. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They make out in the cab. Steve doesn’t remember the ride to his loft or how much he paid the driver but he didn’t care. Bucky was kissing on his neck while he was opening his door.

He trailed his fingers down Steve’s neck, leaving him breathless, his voice a mere squeak when he said, "You’re so fucking hot!”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Steve said, pulling the younger man closer to him.

Steve kissed him. He pulled Bucky against him and pressed his mouth to his, possessing, owning in a way he could never have imagined. His lips, firm and warm, played across his own, tempting him until he was gasping for breath. 

He captures the sound in his mouth, taking advantage of his open lips to run his tongue along them, tasting him lightly until he couldn't bear the teasing. Bucky was consumed, finding himself desperate to match Steve’s movements. His hands seemed to move of their own volition, running along his broad shoulders and wrapping around his neck. 

Tentatively, he met Steve’s tongue with his own and was rewarded with a satisfied sound from deep in his throat as he tightened his grip, sending another wave of heat through him. 

“Oh God,” Bucky moaned as Steve deepened the kiss, changing the pressure. He delved deeper, stroked more firmly.

Bucky did not protest when Steve paused again, his lips finding him easily in the darkness. His mouth was hot and sweet as he kissed him compulsively. 

Somehow they end up in Steve’s bedroom. Steve took his time kissing the man.

“Go easy, it’s been a long time. I’ve put on some weight—” Bucky confessions. He’s embarrassed by this. Steve thinks that’s ridiculous. Bucky looks perfect. But nothing he says is going to make the man think otherwise. 

Steve kisses him deeply until he hears him moan into the kiss, “You’re perfect,” he says. Because he does. Bucky is in good shape. He wonders why the man felt like this.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and I’m gonna fuck you until you remember that,” he promises. 

Steve licks Bucky open and watches his hole stretch as Minho lines up his cock and pushes inside, inch by inch. Bucky’s hot and wet, practically slippery as Steve’s cock pulses out precome in time with his thrusts in and out of Bucky’s body.

Bucky adjusts to the feeling of Steve inside of him; he winds his long legs around Steve’s back, digging his heels into the dip of Steve’s spine.

“Fuck Steve… aah—just like that, just like that…” Bucky moaned. Bucky was kneeling on his bed and Steve was kneeling behind him, his cock deep inside Bucky’s tight ass. He was thrusting slowly, with one hand around Bucky’s cock. The other squeezing his nipples, driving him towards the edge of pure pleasure.

“Ohh Fuck me like that, fuck me like that, oh yes...” Bucky moaned, and encouraged him. It made Steve extremely happy how vocal Bucky was. It made him fuck the man under him faster and harder. They looked at themselves in the mirror and it was a really erotic sight. It looked just like a live porno.

“Fuck…you are so fucking hot and tight!” Steve moaned. Bucky began to jerk his hips backwards onto his cock, matching his thrusts. 

“Fuck!” Steve grunted, thrusting harder into him. Bucky’s so fucking tight and he’s not sure he’s going to last.

Steve fucked Bucky vigorously. He was pounding into Bucky’s tight hole. Bucky was moaning loudly, begging to Steve to fuck him harder and faster. Steve did just that. He fucked in and out of Bucky’s wet hole. Bucky wasn’t lying when he said it’s been a long time. He was tight as a Virgin even though Steve finger fucked him and ate him out earlier.

“How does my cock feel in your ass?" 

“So fucking g-good! Fuck me harder,” Bucky begged. 

“Deeper, Steve, fuck me..." The man commanded, louder, as he thrust his hips back into Steve’s cock, forcefully.

“I'm cumming... Steve, I’m cumming." Bucky groaned, loudly, as he came all over Steve’s hand and bedsheet. His hole tightened around Steve’s cock. Bucky began to beg Steve to cum inside him. Steve shoved his dick deep inside Bucky. He grabbed Bucky really hard and whispered in his ear “I’m cumming” and came inside him, shooting many hot spurts of white cum.

They lied on the bed silently. That was the best fuck, Steve has had in years. He hasn't been this satisfied in a while.

“Was it good?—” Bucky asked, softly. Voice full of insecurities. It would take only one word to break him completely. Steve wonders what the hell happened to this gorgeous guy to make him doubt himself like this. 

He pulled him closer. “It was incredible. Look how hard I came,” Steve whispered. He took Bucky’s hand and slipped it between Bucky’s thighs and pushed one of Bucky’s fingers inside Bucky’s wet,loose hole. He made Bucky finger himself to feel Steve’s cum inside his hole. Bucky blushed and buried his face in the blanket.

“You’re the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen and had the pleasure of having in my bed.” Steve said, honestly. Bucky was just his type. Steve could see himself being with him.

Bucky looks genuinely surprised to hear him say this but he smiles and hugs Steve. They start kissing again.

“Didn’t you say something about riding my big dick all night?” Steve asks. Bucky giggles and lets Steve flip them over.

Bucky looks so beautiful, seductive and sweet it makes Steve wanna both fuck him hard and cuddle with him at the same time. He watches as Bucky rides his cock, and comes on his cock over and over.

Moving his hips against Steve’s trying to get him deeper and to rub his prostate as hard as he could. It was working. Bucky kept his mouth glued to Steve’s as he came continuously. 

“Ugh, fuck!” Steve moaned. Bucky moved his hips up and down Steve’s cock. Using Steve’s body however he likes. 

“You like that?” Bucky asks, gasping as he slowly rides Steve. Steve has to reassure him over and over again. He stopped moving and had a big orgasm when he felt Steve coming inside him. It was the best night of his life. When they fall asleep it’s almost 4am.

“Umm… I needed that,” Bucky said, letting Steve spoon him. 

“Me too,” Steve said, closing his eyes. For a moment it felt like this was his life. Bucky was his. He wanted that, he wasn’t going to let him slip away.

  
  


🌹🌹

Steve woke up because of the sudden movements around his bed. Bucky was up but he was still. Steve wanted to tease him but he didn’t want to scare the guy away. He knows Bucky is pretending to sleep probably trying to avoid the awkwardness that comes the morning after with strangers. But they can’t just lie on the bed and not say anything.

“Good morning, Bucky,” He greeted, his voice rough from sleeping. Bucky curses under his breath.

“Good morning… You know my name?” Bucky asked, laughing nervously. He probably forgot Steve’s name. Steve doesn’t blame him, they were drunk as fuck.

“Your friend told me last night. He wouldn’t let us leave until he had my info.” Steve explained.

“Fucking Loki.” Bucky murmurs.

Steve yawned and stretched on the bed. They stayed like that for several minutes before Steve decided to break the silence again. It was clear Bucky didn’t hook up often. It was also clear that he wasn’t going to initiate any conversation.

“I’m glad that you are still here. I’m Steve by the way.”

Bucky doesn’t make any motion that he’s going to turn and look at Steve. Steve remembers that Bucky got a beautiful smile and would love to see again in the morning. Steve is sure he looks even more beautiful this morning. 

“There’s too much light here, you need to get new blinds. I bought some from Amazon a few months ago.They’re good.” He tells Steve.

Steve didn’t think it was possible to find Bucky even cuter.

He laughs and tells Bucky that he just moved in and is still getting settled in but promised to go find some blinds on Amazon. Bucky turns to face him then he immediately blush and looks away. He’s really fucking cute! How can a grown man be this adorable?!

Before Steve does something stupid like pinch Bucky’s adorable cheeks. He clears his throat and tells Bucky he’s going to use the restroom. Steve brushed his teeth and took out a brand new toothbrush for Bucky.

Bucky asks to use the bathroom and Steve directs to it. Tell him about the toothbrush. While Bucky is in the restroom he decides to fix something for them.

Steve is no Gordon Ramsey but he’s an okay cook. He doesn’t cook much for himself. He made toast, bacon and fried eggs and boiled eggs. Coffee and took out the orange juice.

Bucky came into the dining room just as Steve was finishing up. He told the other man he’s just about done.

Steve asked Bucky to stay for breakfast but Bucky didn’t answer for a minute. When he turned around, he found Bucky checking him out. It took everything in Steve not to reach over and bend him over his breakfast table and fuck him.

“I’m sorry, I spaced out.” He said, honestly. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and blushed.

“That’s cool. Have breakfast with me.”

Bucky nods and joins him. Bucky reached for the plate. They ate in silence. Steve had so many things to ask but he really didn’t want to overwhelm Bucky. Just because he feels this way about a complete stranger, it doesn’t mean Bucky feels the same connection. 

Steve doesn’t want to scare him away so he keeps his mouth shut as they eat. After they were done, Bucky thanked him and offered to wash the dishes they used but Steve waved him off and picked them up and put them in the sink, he’d take care of them later.

He turned around and looked at Bucky. This is serious, the most gorgeous man Steve has ever seen. His pouty lips. Bucky is cute and hot at the same time. Once his eyes zeroed in Bucky’s lips, Steve couldn’t look away. Then Bucky has the audacity to bite his lip.

Steve was so engrossed with the beautiful man, thinking about how much he wanted those lips on his again. 

So that’s what he did. Steve leaned in and kissed him. The kiss began softly but once Bucky put his arms around his neck and pulled him in. Steve was a goner. The kiss was long and full of passion.

When they separated, Bucky looked apologetic. 

“Unfortunately, I have to go now, I’m already late for work. If I don’t go soon my boss will come and kick my already sore ass.” He says, laughing.

Steve laughed and handed him a card. "Call me". He didn’t want him to come off as clingy but damn he really wants to get to know this man. There was something about Bucky that made him want to keep him all to himself. 

Steve pulled him close and kissed him softly again. Steve kissed down Bucky’s neck and left a love bite. Bucky moaned and let his head go back. 

They shared one more kiss. One that was more passionate than the last two. Steve growled possessively into Bucky’s ear which made Bucky shiver with want. Bucky grinned, he blushed a lot but had a smug look on his face. He chuckled as Steve pulled him closer and squeezed his ass.

“Mmm...I really gotta go.” Bucky whispered.

Steve nodded curtly then pulled his hands away. “It was nice meeting you.”

Bucky asked Steve if he could take a quick shower. Steve helped him find his stuff and walked him out. Bucky couldn't help giving Steve one more kiss before leaving. 

Holy fuck, Steve thought as he watched the man go. It was too late when he realized that he didn't take Bucky’s information. He had no way of reaching Bucky if that’s his real name at all. 

“You’re such a fucking idiot!” He scolded himself. All this time why didn’t he think to ask Bucky about his number. It was too fucking crazy to go after Bucky.

Maybe Bucky didn’t want to give Steve his information. Steve sighed and slammed his front door shut. He met the perfect guy and he screwed it up.

🌹🌹

Steve waited and waited but Bucky never called him. It sucked big time. Sure he didn’t know much about Bucky but he liked what he saw. He really thought they clicked but he guesses not. Steve is man enough to accept rejection but it still fucking sting.

He even went back to the club they met but Bucky wasn’t there and his friends never showed up. He got to befriend Pete, whose real name is Peter. The younger man was still interested but Steve just wasn’t interested anymore. He wanted Bucky. Bucky was living in his mind rent free. There isn’t a day that goes by he’s not thinking about Bucky or jerking off to his memories of Bucky. Steve couldn’t forget about him.

Tony tells him to just forget about it. There were plenty of fish in the water. Steve can literally have anyone he wants. Steve wanted only that one. He wasn’t asking for too much.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Weeks go by, Steve keeps himself busy with work and finally finishes unpacking. He wasn’t thinking too much about Bucky nowadays. At least that’s something. He’s not sure he will ever forget him though.

When Tony referred a patient to him. Steve didn’t even think twice before taking the patient on. It was another day at the hospital. He’s seen so many patients and delivered several babies. Damn, he loves his freaking job.

One of the best things about his job that he absolutely loves is bringing a baby into the world and making sure that both mothers, and fathers make out. Steve is one of the few Obstetricians who specializes in Male pregnancies. Steve’s older cousin is a carrier. Male pregnancies fascinated Steve from a very young age. He remembers his cousin talking about how he felt like a freak because some Obstetricians just don’t know what to make of him and had very little knowledge of male pregnancies. 

Steve never wanted anyone else to feel that. There was still a stigma about carriers even in the year 2020. Growing up, he used to beat himself up over how he can help in any way. Then he decided he was going to make sure that they know there are doctors who will take them on and safely deliver their babies. He wanted to make a difference and this was the best way he knows how.

“Dr. Rogers, your next appointment is here.” the nurse said. Steve thanked her. He takes a slip of his water, before grabbing the file from her.

He knocks on the door and enters.

“Good morning, Mr. Barnes. I’m Dr. Rogers.” Steve introduces himself. Steve is scanning through the chart and is expecting a greeting back but he doesn’t hear anything so he looks up. Immediately his eyes lock in those beautiful blue-grey eyes and those pouty lips. Holy—

“Bucky?" He whispered, shocked to see the man he hooked up with sitting in front of him. Bucky mirrored his shocked countenance. It is Bucky! His hair longer but those eyes and those lips. Bucky is really right there in front of him.

There was no telling by the blank stares on their faces if they were shocked or disappointed. Steve’s heart beating a mile a minute. Bucky kept his head low, avoiding Steve’s eyes.

Holy shit! His Bucky is here… Wait when was Bucky ever his? Bucky is right there! The same Bucky who he’s been dreaming about endless was sitting right there. Steve couldn’t believe his luck. But Steve is professional. Bucky clears his throat and breaks the silence. 

“Wow, this is awkward.” Bucky chuckles. He immediately grimaced. Like he just remembered that he just ghosted Steve and now he’s joking like they’re friends.

Steve manages to gather himself. “If you would like another—“ he tries to offer because the last thing he wants is to make Bucky uncomfortable. He’d never forgive himself.

“It’s fine.” Bucky hurries to say. 

There’s so much Steve wanted to say and wanted to ask but couldn’t bring himself too. This wasn’t the time or place for it. He’s a doctor and Bucky is his patient. He gets to work.

He confirms that Bucky is five weeks pregnant.

1 month and 1 week, his brain unhelpful reminds him. It’s been that long since his night with Bucky. But there’s no way, Steve shakes his head.

He tells Bucky the baby’s development at 5 Weeks. The baby measures approximately 1/17th of an inch that's about the size of a strawberry seed. The baby is growing rapidly, and the major organ systems of the body are beginning to form, specifically the brain and the heart. 

Steve recommends prenatal vitamins for him. Telling Bucky that it’s never too late to be on them. After he tells Bucky when he’s due and to schedule a follow up in two weeks. 

Steve smiles softly. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” 

Bucky gets up and starts gathering his things. Steve gets up and starts heading towards the door but there’s this nagging feeling that just won’t go away because he will never stop wondering if he doesn’t ask right now. He’s got the right to know, he had been intimate with Bucky.

He stops before twisting the door knob. Having made up his mind, Steve faces Bucky. The younger man looked nervous and uncomfortable. But there was no other way to ask what he’s about too.

“It’s not mine, is it? I’m sorry but I can’t help but notice...”

Bucky doesn’t say anything as he glares at the floor. Steve holds his breath because he knows. Bucky doesn’t have to say it. He just knows it.

“I just found out last week. I’m sorry,” he says, looking up at him apologetically. He seemed uncertain and scared. Steve doesn’t know why he’s apologizing because Bucky didn’t get himself pregnant. He’s about to tell him that he’s got nothing to apologize for but he can’t find the words.

He’s dreamed of seeing Bucky again for so long, he can’t believe how beautiful he looks right now, standing there. Pregnant with Steve’s baby. Holy shit! Bucky is pregnant with his child!

They stare at each other for a while until the nurse calls Steve. Bucky takes the opportunity to leave. Steve tells the nurse he’ll be right back and rushes to catch up with Bucky. He can’t just let him go. Steve doesn’t know what the hell is it but now there was something bigger than just his feelings for Bucky. 

Bucky is pregnant with his child. Their one night stand resulted in a life being created and he wants to be there for him. Even if Bucky doesn’t want him romantically, Steve wants to be there for him and their child. He doesn’t need to think about what it means. 

He manages to catch Bucky just as a taxi was pulling up, he doesn’t know if it was for him or not.

“You can’t just drop a bomb on me and take off.” Steve says, glaring. 

Bucky scowls at him. “I didn’t drop anything on you. You don’t have to worry about it…”

“Of course I do! How can you think I wouldn't be worried?”

Bucky shrugs and looks away from him. They don’t say anything for a while until Steve walks toward him and stands right in front of him. Once again, Steve is taken back by how beautiful Bucky Barnes— James Buchanan Barnes is. That’s what his file said. That’s why Steve didn’t recognize the name. He wonders how the hell he got Bucky from James Buchanan. That’s really not what he needs to focus on right now, he tells himself.

“We have to talk about this,” he says softly. 

Steve waits until Bucky nods and agrees to talk. He’s almost too giddy about it but forces himself to calm down.

“Great, let's have dinner, tomorrow night.” He has to work but he’ll just have someone cover his shift. They trade shifts all the time it wouldn’t be the first time.

Bucky is silent for a moment then sighs. “Okay, but you have to pick me up because I get motion sick when I’m behind the wheels.”

Steve frowns. That’s normal for pregnant people but still he worries. He can’t help it.

“How did you get here?”

“I took a cab.”

That calms him down. Steve walked Bucky over to the cab and they exchanged numbers. Steve nodded and said bye. For the rest of the day, he couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky or the fact that he’s pregnant with his kid. The whole thing is a scene straight out of a rom-com movie.

Steve takes out his cell phone. He sends a text to Tony asking to meet him for drinks. He’s going to need a lot of them. 

🌹🌹

Steve obsesses over what to wear. He wants to look good for Bucky but he doesn’t want to come off as a show off either. Tony and Peter roll their eyes at him.

“He’s already pregnant. You don’t have to impress him. He’s stuck with you forever.” Peter says.

Steve tells the younger man to shut up and help him. He didn’t invite Peter to hear talking nonsense. Tony wasn’t much help either but he invited himself over. He’s eaten half of Steve’s snacks. Steve is tempted to kick him out.

Two hours later, Steve was dressed and ready. No thanks to the two idiots eating up his food. He kicks them out and tells them thanks for nothing.

Steve picks Bucky up around eight. He already knew which restaurant he wanted to take Bucky to. He’s taking Bucky to Rocco’s. He doesn’t know if Bucky knows it or not but Steve is pretty obsessed with the place. 

He had gone there for dinner with the hospital's director. Him and other doctors have been there several times since then. He has gone by himself a few times too. Their food and service is impeccable. 

The ride to the restaurant was awkward and silent. Steve didn’t mind it. He lets velvet park his car.

The restaurant was nice and intimate just like Steve likes it. Steve pulls out Bucky’s chair and sits after Bucky does. He can see the surprise in his eyes and he starts wondering what kind of assholes Bucky date? Bucky blushes when Steve catches his eye, he chuckles. He’s tempted to tease Bucky right now but he sees the waitress heading to their table.

“I waited for you to call me, you know,” Steve says after the waitress takes their drink order and lets them look at the menu. Okay, that wasn’t so smooth but it was the truth. He doesn't want to make Bucky feel guilty. He just wanted the other man to know that. Beside the mind blowing sex they had, Steve really wanted to see if something could happen between the two. 

Bucky blushes and says. “Not the best conversation starter.” 

Steve chuckles softly. “It’s either this or the bun in the oven. I’m not good at being subtle.”

“I guess you’re right.” Bucky says looking back at the menu. He looks over the menu for a minute then looks up to find Steve still looking at him expectantly.

“What?”

“Waiting on you telling me why you didn’t call? I thought we both felt something.” The older man says.

“We barely knew each other.”

“Yes, that was the whole point of me giving you my card. To get to know you.”

Bucky shrugs and says he just wasn’t looking for anything serious. Steve understands and doesn’t press the issue anymore. He doesn’t want to make Bucky uncomfortable. There's definitely a story there and Bucky will tell him when he’s ready.

They eat dinner and talk for a little bit. Bucky compliments the food. Steve finds out some things about Bucky.

He was born in Shelbyville, Indiana. His birthday is on March 10th. He’s twenty-seven years old. He’s six years younger than Steve. 

He is a Pisces. He’s the youngest in his family and has one older sister. He is fluent in Romanian. He’s afraid of bugs and he absolutely loves horror movies. Steve thinks that's cute. He takes a slip of his water and decides to tease Bucky.

“How are you scared of bugs but like to watch horror movies?” He asks, amused.

“Because bugs are very real.” he says, scrunching his nose in disgust.

Steve can tell Bucky doesn’t like to talk about himself but he’s not uncomfortable telling Steve things about himself. After they’re done eating, Steve insists on dessert. Bucky takes that opportunity to tell Steve that he is keeping the baby. Steve had long decided that he was going to support whatever decision Bucky made.

“I absolutely understand if you don't want to be involved. But I’ve wanted a child for as long as I could remember and I just…”

Steve reached over and took Bucky’s hand across the table and smiled at him. “I’m here for whatever you need. I know we’re strangers and you have no reason to trust me but I want to be in you guys life. In any way you will have me, Buck.”

Bucky nods. “Thank you. It’s really nice to hear that.” 

When Steve drops Bucky off at his house. He hugs him and bids him a good night. 

Steve can’t stop thinking about Bucky and what the future holds for them. He holds off on telling his parents about the baby. Knowing them, they’d probably move to Indiana upon hearing about it.

🌹🌹

Over the next few weeks, Steve spent the majority of the time at hospital or with Bucky. Who’s now supporting a visible bump. He’s halfway into the second trimester. The closer they get the more Bucky opens up to him. It makes Steve fall even harder for him.

Bucky is intuitive and sensitive. He’s also incredibly nurturing, committed, and protective of his loved ones and does everything in his power to make sure others are comfortable and feel safe with him. It explains why he’s a nurse. He loves taking care of others. The way he talks about his family and patients is heartwarming. Steve is really glad to become a part of his life and is happy that Bucky has a strong support system. At first, Bucky was shy and couldn't even look his way without blushing and turning away. 

Now he joked around with Steve. He’s also prone to overthinking things. Steve often has to tell him exactly what he means. Because the last thing he wants is to upset or unintentionally hurt Bucky.

The only shocking thing Steve finds out about Bucky is the fact that he was up until a few months ago married! Steve didn’t see that coming at all. After hearing about Bucky’s marriage from hell, he finally understood where Bucky’s insecurities came from.

Steve can’t believe anyone would treat their spouse the way Bucky’s ex husband treated him. Bucky is sweet, and a total softie. Who didn’t deserve to be treated like shit. Everything Bucky does, he does it with love in mind. Then again he wasn’t surprised when he heard who Bucky’s ex-husband was.

“What in the world possessed you to marry, Brock Rumlow?” He couldn’t even conceal how shocked he is. Steve has met Brock Rumlow. He’s kind of a big deal in the medical field due to his family name and connections. The man is more of a celebrity doctor than anything else.

The guy is an asshole. They don't cross each other often but doctors in general are like a fraternity. They all know or have been around each other. Rumlow is about as bad as they get. The guy has skeletons in the closet. Steve can’t believe Bucky put up with him for six years. Bucky must’ve really loved him. The thought makes Steve unreasonably jealous. That bastard didn’t deserve someone like Bucky. 

“How the hell did you even meet that guy?” He asks.

Bucky takes a scoop of his ice cream. “He was a guest speaker at my university. I bumped into him after he was done lecturing. He asked me out and the rest is history.”

Steve couldn’t believe it was that easy for that asshole to get Bucky. Steve didn’t want to judge Bucky because he has a few questionable exes too but Rumlow?! Bucky had to be blind in love or hypnotized to fall for that guy.

“He seemed different. He was nice and I’ve never really paid attention to anything else. I was flattered that a man of his status wanted me. Not Loki or Natasha but me, boring Bucky. I ignore the warnings.” Bucky says. 

Steve feels sorry for him and at the same time is so proud that Bucky is able to pick himself up. He swears that if Bucky ever gives him the chance he’d never miss it up. He’d make Bucky forget he ever knew a bastard named Rumlow.

Steve does whatever he can to get Bucky’s mind off a lot of things. He doesn’t care how late it is if Bucky calls he’s answers.

They’re almost like friends if they can ignore the sexual attraction between them. The more time he spent with Bucky, the more he liked him. Bucky was cute and funny, he was comfortable teasing Steve.

One would think they’ve each other for years by the way they interacted with one another.

The two of them are really different. Steve is a very physical type of man. He works long hours at the hospital and still makes time for the gym. He’s a football junkie who thinks their kid is going to be a football player. Bucky tells him to dream on and that he’s going to teach their baby singing and dancing.

“No, we’re going to have the next Tom Brady.” Steve says.

“Meh,you should’ve said Garoppolo, I would’ve agreed.” Bucky says, handing him the empty ice cream bowl. Steve laughs and asks him why.

“Garoppolo is sexier.” 

Steve rolls his eyes and Bucky laughs at him.

“Remind me never to watch football with you.” He tells Bucky. 

“Please as if I would’ve ever put myself in that position.” Bucky retorts.

Steve is truly trying to be a good baby daddy but sometimes he just wants to do something about Bucky’s smart mouth. He wants to do a lot of things to Bucky’s smart mouth. He ignores the heat pooling in his gut. Fuck! He can’t think like this.

🌹🌹

Steve finished up with his shift and headed him to shower and change. He doesn’t want to bring germs back to Bucky. Bucky had texted him earlier asking if he would come over if he gets a chance. Steve never gets chances he has to make them.

He picks up two jars of Pickles. Bucky loves them and has been craving them a lot lately, along with olives and potato chips. Steve is just grateful he’s not craving weird shit. He’s been heard a lot about weird cravings. So far, Bucky only wants pickles, olives, potato chips and ice cream. All things that Steve can deal with. He can find all of them in any nearby grocery store.

He rings the doorbell and a few minutes later, Bucky opens the door. He’s wearing gray sweatpants and a loose white-tee. His hair is growing out even longer than before. He looks absolutely beautiful, there’s that glow everyone talks about when one is expecting. Bucky looks radiant.

Steve grins at him and gets in. Bucky keeps telling him that he doesn’t have to always stop by like this but Steve won’t hear it. Seeing Bucky is the highlight of his day, he’d never stop. 

Steve looks at Bucky’s stomach for a bit longer than necessary because that’s his baby in there, growing and getting ready to come out and make him a father. Bucky touches his belly. Steve hands him the bag and laughs as Bucky opens the jar of pickles and starts munching, looking so happy and carefree. He eats about three pickles before offering some to Steve. Steve tells him he doesn’t want any. 

There’s no way in hell, Steve’s falling for that again. Just last week, Bucky had offered him some potato chips when Steve took some he cried. He wouldn’t stop crying even when Steve put them back.

“How could you eat my chips! I’m pregnant with your child and you're eating all the food the baby likes! Do you want the baby to starve?” Bucky accused him, while hysterically crying.

It took Steve about twenty minutes of apologizing and promising to stop being selfish for Bucky to stop crying. Bucky’s mood swings were no joke. His friends told him to trade lightly. Steve has met most of Bucky’s friends which aren’t a lot anyways. That night they hooked up, he met Loki. So he knew him, sort of. The guy looked straight at him and asked if he knew Steve.

He was introduced to Natasha and Cameron. Natasha looked at him like he wanted to kill Steve, asking him how irresponsible a doctor is to knock up someone. Steve was embarrassed, he of all people shouldn’t be having unprotected sex. He’s never been reckless like this before. 

If he wasn’t so drunk and horny, he would’ve remembered condoms but who the hell was thinking about condoms when Bucky was on him like a dog in heat? He’s just a sample man. Cameron seems to be the only one who likes him. Loki tells him that he hates doctors and that he’s still going to hunt down every one in his family if he hurts Bucky or his baby.

Steve believes him. Loki Laufeyson is scary as fuck. The happier Bucky is the less death glares he receives from his friends. When Thor came around, Loki’s attention was focused on the man and away from Steve. Bucky tells Steve that Loki recently broke up with his girlfriend who was cheating on so he was being overly protective of his friends. Loki met Thor at the same club that Bucky and Steve met. Bucky was worried that Steve would be annoyed with Loki’s possessiveness of Bucky but that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

What Bucky didn’t know was that Steve was really happy that he has friends like Natasha and Loki. Friends who care and look out for Bucky would always be alright in his book.

Steve’s friends liked Bucky too. Tony and Pepper dot on him while Pete acts like he and Bucky have been best friends forever.

“We will be pecky!” Pete had said when Steve introduced Bucky. Peter and his obsession with Kpop doesn’t surprise Steve anymore. 

Of course, Bucky asked if he was hooking up with Peter. Steve didn’t say it but he liked seeing Bucky’s jealousy. It showed him that it wasn’t all his head. There’s something between them even if they won’t admit it just yet. They talk about work and decide to watch whatever is on TV. When Bucky stopped munching to tell him that he’s invited to dinner at Bucky’s parents.

“Is your dad going to kill me for knocking you up?” He asks, he doesn’t want to die just yet.

Bucky laughs. “My dad is a sweetheart. He will probably bear hug you to death.”

That’s not very comforting, Steve tells him. Bucky leans on his shoulder and tells him everything is going to be okay. Then just as quickly he changes the subject.

“I can’t wait to find out what we’re having.” Bucky says. 

“Do you want a boy or girl?” Steve asked. Because he doesn’t care about gender. He’s going to love his kid regardless. He’s just looking forward to becoming a dad.

“I honestly don’t know. I’m okay with either one.”

Steve helps Bucky put everything away. By the time he leaves it is almost 9pm, not too late but Bucky was tired and sleepy. Bucky hugs him and said good night. Steve calls his parents when he gets home.

His parents are both happy and upset. They’re happy that they’re going to be grandparents but upset that he kept it to himself for so long. 

Then comes the endless amount of questions about who he’s having a kid with, what their relationship status is. He does his best to explain the situation to his parents. They’re supportive and tell him to better take care of Bucky.

🌹🌹

Steve meets Bucky’s parents two weeks after their conversation. Bucky laughs at how nervous he’s but swears that he’s got nothing to worry about. 

Bucky’s father glares at him throughout the whole dinner but his mother is welcoming, Bucky looks a lot like her while his older sister is staring holes into Steve’s head, she looks just like their father. Bucky’s father stops glaring when he hears about his occupation.

“Thank God, he’s not a bum.” Mr. Barnes says. Bucky rolls his eyes at his father but Rebecca doesn’t look impressed at all.

“Another Doctor,” Rebecca scowled at them.

“Shut up, Becky. Steve isn’t like that plus we’re just two friends having a baby together.”

Rebecca doesn’t push the issue. She was happy for Bucky but she wasn’t all that happy about having Steve around. They’re protective of Bucky and Steve understands why. Bucky’s marriage to Rumlow didn’t just affect him. It affected his family too.

  
  
  


By the end of dinner, Mr. Barnes had warmed up to Steve and their mutual love for football made the two exchange numbers to keep each other up to date scores and what teams play against each other. Mrs. Barnes shook her head at them.

The only person he didn’t manage to win over is Rebecca, but Steve is confident that he will. He understands Rebecca worrying about her little brother because he worries about Bucky 24/7 too. He’s happy that Bucky has such a close knit family who are there for him.

Steve and Bucky say good night and left. Steve was dropping off Bucky. It made him really happy to see Bucky so relaxed and happy. Of course, that bag of potato chips was the reason.

“Thank you.” Bucky said, suddenly.

Steve frowned. Not knowing what he was being thanked for. At the red light, he asked Bucky what he was thanking him for.

He shrugged. “I don’t know...I guess for being you. You don’t have to be here for me or be nice to my family but you…”

“Buck, we’re having a baby together. I’m part of your family too, whether Rebecca likes it or not.” He joked. Bucky laughed and shook his head.

“Rebecca is soft like me. She likes you already, she’s just fronting.”Bucky says.

“I hope so, I was kinda scared for a moment.”

Bucky giggles and tells him, not to worry so much. He'd never let anyone hurt his baby daddy. Steve won't admit how much loves hearing Bucky’s giggles. Steve insists on walking Bucky to his house which means he has to park the car. Steve hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek before he says good night and goes inside.

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his heart skipped a beat and then began to pound in his ears. He’s in love with Bucky Barnes. He’s not just realizing it now but it’s the first time he acknowledged it. He’s going to do everything in his power to make Bucky his.

The past few weeks have been amazing. Steve got some time off and he spent most of it with Bucky. Bucky and his parents talked via FaceTime. Steve didn’t mind introducing them to him. None of his brothers texted him, not that Steve was waiting anyways.

He didn’t need anyone but Bucky and their baby. How was it possible to ever fall so hard for someone like this Steve wondered. He was waitin for the perfect to confess. 

Yet, he keeps chickening out. For a while Steve wondered why that was. It took a minute but he realized that he’s terrified of the possibility of rejection. Bucky might not want to pursue anything with him or anyone else for that matter. Or maybe he might just not be into Steve like that. Whichever one it was they’re both equally terrifying situations to find yourself in.

It was a risk that he needed to decide whether he should take or not. No one but him could make this decision.

🌹🌹

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Tony asks. 

“Tony, I hate being around people I can’t stand. I’m good. I’ve got plans.” he said.

There’s some function that’s being held today. Some awards show. Normally, Tony drags Steve to go with him but not today. Steve has plans and he isn't going to bail out now.

“Enjoy it though, take pictures!” Steve waved and left. 

He drove straight to Bucky’s house. After debating with himself for weeks, he finally decided that tonight was the night he’s going to confess. Why is he scared anyways, rejection is part of life. Him and Bucky are close enough to overcome and co-parent successfully if nothing happens between them. They won’t be the first or the last people to do it. 

He listened to the radio as he drove, he was feeling giddy and happy. He parked his car and headed towards Bucky’s place, he rings the doorbell and waits.

A minute passed, Steve rang the bell again. He has a key to Bucky’s house, Bucky gave it to him so he didn’t have to get up and answer the door whenever Steve came over. At five months Bucky’s belly was huge. He often complained about cramping, back pains, and swelling (or "edema") in the ankles and feet.

Steve takes out his copy and lets himself in. Steve walks into the living room. The TV is off and Bucky’s nowhere in sight. It’s not even 8 yet, he doubts he’s sleeping. He heads towards the bedroom, calling Bucky's name.

“Bucky?”

He knocks on Bucky’s door and is immediately worried when he hears sniffing. 

“Bucky? Are you okay?”

Bucky tells him to give him a second. Steve moves from the door and goes to wait for him in the living room. He smiles when he sees Bucky but is immediately on alert. Bucky’s eyes were bloodshot and his face swollen obviously from crying. Steve wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer in an effort to comfort him. Hormones are a bitch.

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Is he giving you trouble?

They found out that they are having a little boy. They were so happy. Steve has already started working on the baby’s nursery. Bucky isn’t allowed anywhere near the room until it’s done. Steve can’t wait to show it to him. 

Bucky wipes his tears and shakes his head.

“Just hormones. What are you doing here?”

Steve tries to pull back close so he can look him in the face but Bucky doesn’t let go. Bucky hugs him tighter. He buries his face into the taller man’s chest and moans involuntarily. He froze. 

He pulled back and cupped Bucky’s cheek with one hand, his thumb rubbed his cheek lightly. Wiping a tear away.

“It’s okay, don’t freak out.” Steve whispered.

He hesitates only a moment longer then he leans in and kisses Bucky. Steve brushed his lips lightly with Bucky’s. He probably knew more about what’s going on with Bucky’s body than Bucky himself.

Steve didn’t mind. He wasn’t weird out that Bucky just moaned from smelling him. It turned him on to no end, the past few months they’ve been dancing around each other. Steve can’t believe it’s finally happening.

“I’m so fucking horny,” Bucky whispered. Steve’s cock stirred in his pants just from hearing Bucky say that. Bucky pulls him down and kisses him again. Steve returns his kiss passionately, and when he pulls his head back, Bucky’s gazed up at him. Both of their eyes darkened with lust. Steve cradles Bucky’s face.

“Yeah? Is that why you were crying?” 

Bucky blushes, nods and leans in when Steve pulls even closer. The kiss is soft at first, then Steve pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. Bucky met his kiss eagerly, both tongues duelling madly in the passion for one another. 

In no time at all they were both naked and on Bucky’s bed. Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s swollen abdomen. Steve doesn't know if he suddenly developed a kink or not but he loves seeing Bucky all swollen with his baby. Bucky moaned with pleasure and turned, molding his body against his as he kissed him.

“Is this my baby? You gonna make me a daddy?” He moaned. 

“Y-Yess,” Bucky whimpered. Bucky sounded so wrecked and Steve loves it. He couldn’t wait to wreck him even more.

“You’re so fucking hot. All swollen with my seed.”

“Steve,” Bucky whined. Steve laughed, gently got them on the bed. His hands run up and over Bucky’s belly, feeling their son kick against his palm. 

“Definitely an athlete.” Steve teases.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Bucky demanded. Steve didn’t have to be told twice.

Steve’s wet, hot mouth closed over Bucky’s erect nipple. His teeth grazed the tender bud, and pleasure sparkled through Bucky, as he cradled Steve’s head as if to keep there. Steve moved lower, kissing his swollen belly, his tongue flicking over the point of his hip to the crease of his thigh.

Steve grinned when Bucky’s breath hitched as he felt Steve’s breath. Bucky whined and moaned as he felt Steve’s tongue across his slick hole, mewling in need. His swollen belly heaved and he rested a hand over it, whimpering. This position wasn’t going to be comfortable for Bucky. Steve didn’t want to frustrate him.

“Roll onto your side, baby.” 

Bucky rolled onto his side, Steve stuck a pillow underneath of his stomach and another one underneath his head. Steve was about to slick his fingers when Bucky told him he’s already prepped and begs Steve to fuck him.

“You ready?” 

“Yes, fuck me!” 

Steve chuckled at the younger man's impatience. He lined up his cock with Bucky’s wet entrance. Steve careful, pushing in and he 

He groaned against Bucky’s neck as he pushed in. It's a sloooow stretch, like he's expanding inside Bucky. 

Steve turns Bucky's face so he can kiss him, Steve bites down into Bucky’s lower lip as he bottoms out. Bucky’s even tighter than Steve remembers. Steve stills his movement, waiting for Bucky to adjust but Bucky is too far gone. He pushes his hips back into Steve’s cock. Moaning and pleading.

“Fuck, come on, fuck me, Steve!”

Steve starts pumping his cock inside Bucky. His thrusts get rougher as he fucks Bucky hard. Bucky’s hole tightens with each hard thrust, the coil in his stomach becomes tight as he rubbed his cock against Bucky’s aching hole. He grabbed Bucky’s hips and angled his body, making his cock brush up against Bucky’s sweet spot. 

Bucky arched his back off the bed, his toes curling from the sensation as his moans grew louder in volume. Steve smirked as he leaned down, his teeth marking Bucky’s neck as he pounded into that spot over and over again. Bucky’s heels dug into his back as he spurred him on, his nails scratching his shoulders.

“Holy shit! I’m so close,” Bucky shudders in pleasure. 

“Fuck me Steve...” Bucky moaned. 

Bucky wanted it rougher and harder but Steve was holding back afraid to hurt their baby even when he knew he wouldn't . Steve hits his prostate, Bucky moans appreciatively. Tells Steve to keep hitting that.

Steve knows they won’t last, they’re both too overwhelming. A few thrusts, Bucky was coming. His hole clenches around Steve’s thick cock, making Steve moan. Steve fucks Bucky through his orgasm.

“Bucky!” Steve groaned out in a low, curdling moan.

Feeling his orgasm rush through his body causing him to shoot his cum deep inside Bucky’s body. 

The hot splatter of Steve’s seed drenches Bucky inside and sets off another orgasm for the pregnant male. He came again with Steve’s name on his lips. Steve cradled him on the bed, his softening cock still inside Bucky hot clenching hole. 

“How was that?” Steve asked, kissing his cheek.

“Perfect. That’s exactly what I needed.”

Steve chuckled. “Glad I could help.”

“I hope this wasn’t a one time thing.” 

“Nah, I told you I’m here for you. However you will have me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The following months, Bucky seemed to get bigger and bigger. He’s nearing the home stretch and was spending a lot of time at Steve’s. 

Steve was done with both nurseries. He was surprised when Bucky told him that he no longer wanted to live in that house. Which was fine with Steve, he didn’t want Bucky on his own either. He’s been trying to finger out how to convince Bucky to move in with him anyways.

Bucky’s friends and family were worried, naturally but they respected his and Bucky’s decision. Their son was due soon, Steve didn’t want him to be alone at night. 

Nothing really changed when Bucky moved in, the difference was that Steve got to come home to Bucky. That was a blessing in itself. They got along with each really well. Steve’s place was big enough that if one of them needed space, they could have it.

They’ve decided to put all relationship talks aside until the baby is born but they’ve more or less confessed that they liked each other. Even without the label, they were acting like a couple. Bucky slept in his room and they had sex whenever Bucky wanted but he never denied it when Steve was feeling frisky either. Steve loves spoiling Bucky. Of course he was, he’s been waiting for months for this opportunity.

Diners, movies, walks and just being there even when Bucky’s hormones were making him a bitch. Steve loved every single moment of it. He was happy as long as Bucky was happy too.

🌹🌹🌹

Steve got the call after finishing one round that Bucky had gone into labor. He got someone to cover him and went to pick him up. Bucky’s father and sister were in the waiting room with Loki. Steve had called them earlier. Steve waved to them and headed back to the room that Bucky was in.

Bucky gasped as he held his stomach and rubbed, trying to soothe the sudden aching.

"Hey baby,”

He groaned as pain from the contractions started to ease off. 

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked.

He shook his head. "I’m not! It fucking hurts!" He screamed.

Hours passed, Bucky’s contractions grew stronger. 

Bucky vented heavily as a particularly strong one rippled through him. In all the months, Steve has known Bucky he’s never heard the young man cuss so much. He felt sorry for him. Steve has delivered over thousands babies and has witnessed more being birthed but he couldn’t believe he’s standing here, watching his own son being brought into the world.

He holds Bucky’s hand and tries to help him with the breathing and encourages him. He doesn’t even know if Bucky can hear him over all the crying and shouting.

“I-I can’t do this!” 

“Yes you can, come on baby!” Steve said. Bucky was shaking his head. Steve could see his son’s head.

“Come on, sweetheart, push. You got this, Bucks."

Steve had tried his hardest to convince Bucky to get the epidural but Bucky refused. He hates seeing his baby in so much pain but there’s nothing he can do but be there for Bucky. 

  
  


Bucky took a deep breath and began pushing with all the strength he could master. Slowly but surely, Bucky pushed and paused as his body felt the need too. Steve watched as their son was coming out of him, and then finally, the final push. Their son was out.

Dr. Harmon reaches for the pair of scissors and hands them to Steve to cut the cord. The baby's cries soon filled the room. Bucky cries too while delivering the placenta, the nurses cleaned off their son.

“Let me see him, I want to see him.” Bucky said.

The nurses handed the baby to Bucky, placing the baby, the little boy was crying his little lungs out. Steve felt the tears running down his cheek.

“You did it.” Steve whispered. Kissing Bucky’s head. They both chuckled as they looked at their son feeding from Bucky.

“He’s tiny but he felt so big!”Bucky said.

“He’s perfect.” Steve said. Bucky agreed.

Bucky laid in a soft pile of blankets, he looked tired but had a smile on his face. He looked down in his arms to look at the little bundle of joy that had just come into the universe and into their lives only a short while ago. Steve looks at him with a whole newfound respect and adoration.

Corey James Rogers was born on June 14, on an early Friday morning at 4:45am. Bucky swears he’s never going to put himself through something like this again. Steve couldn’t help but feel so emotional as he held their son. He can hardly believe that he’s someone’s father.

His mother-in-law had left to tell everyone that Bucky and the baby were okay.

“Look at our baby.” Steve said. The little boy was fed and sleeping. His eyes closed tightly.

“Is he okay?” Bucky asked.

“He’s perfect. Here.” the older man handed the baby back to him.

“Hi there sweetheart, welcome to the world.” Bucky smiles down at this baby. The baby starts mouthing at Bucky’s chest.

“Little guy is hungry.” Steve smiled.

Bucky guided their son towards his chest, where the little boy latched on and began to feed. It was the most beautiful thing Steve has ever witnessed. Standing here, watching Bucky feed their son.

Steve kisses his forehead and smiles at him. It was the most perfect moment of Steve’s life. He couldn’t have asked for a better man to have his child.

“I love you, I know we said we—” Steve said. 

“I love you too. We don’t have to wait for anything, Steve. I’ve got you and C.J. This is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Steve leaned down and kissed his lover. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have Bucky Barnes in his life. He will never let him go.

  
  


🌹🌹🌹

**_Two Years Later_ **

“Dr. Rogers , your husband is here. We just got him set up in his room.”

“And my son?”

“He’s waiting in your office with a nurse.”

“Thank you, Helen. Can you tell Dr. Watson to cover me.”

“Of course, Dr. Rogers.”

He thanked the nurse and headed to his office.

“Daddy!” C.J jumped from his seat and rushed to Steve. Steve picks up his son.

“Hey buddy, you ready to be a big brother?”

C.J’s laugh was soft and low, he popped his lollipop back in his mouth. Bucky would be in labor for hours before he’s ready to have their babies.

Steve and Bucky got married shortly after C.J’s first birthday. They had a small and intimate wedding with their closest family and friends. Steve’s parents were there too and one of his brothers showed up. He’s sure that’s because his parents threatened him to attend.

Things were perfect for them. Marriage was hard and they had their ups and downs but they always worked it out. Steve loved his husband more and more every day. Bucky was everything he’s ever wanted in a partner. 

Bucky makes intimate emotional connections that promise to last. He’s a homebody, and a relationship with him moves along gently and steadily, with no alarms or surprises. He’s a nurturer and takes care of everyone he cares about, especially Steve and their son. In fact, he tends to have a blind spot for Steve and easily overlooks his flaws.He takes trust and commitment very seriously, needing a lot of reassurance and open communication.

Steve didn’t mind any of these, he loves coming home to Bucky and C.J. Steve is dedicated and willing to do almost anything for his little family. But it wasn’t always just about the three of them. Steve takes the time to wine and dine his husband.

He gives Bucky his undivided attention and likes to hype him up with extensive compliments. He just loves his man so much. The Bucky he’s married to is different, his husband was out of shell. He was confident and sexy as hell. They both keep each other on their toes.

Steve was beyond happy when he came home one day and found C.J wearing a shirt that says “I’m going to be a big brother!”

They were happy to expand their family. He takes C.J and is glad to spot Rebecca who takes the boy and tells her.

“You know your brother drove himself here. He was in labor.” He shakes his head.

“Hey, that’s your husband now. Told you he’s crazy but you let that innocent face of his fool you,” Rebecca shrugs.

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, whatever. C.J, stay with aunt Becky.” 

The toddler nods and goes back to sucking on his lollipop. His aunt picks him up and sets him on her laptop. 

Steve turns and goes to the private room where Bucky is. Bucky was completely prepared for Steve freaking out on him which is just what he did when he entered the room. He looked at his husband like he’s crazy. 

“I can’t believe you drove yourself here! Bucky, that was—“

“I’m fine. The twins are fine. Stop worrying, daddy.”

“I was worried. I’m always worried, you should’ve called me, Bucky.”

“I know but trust me. I’m fine, honey. Where is C.J?”

“He’s okay. Don’t worry about him.”

“I’m always going to worry about him.” Bucky says to him. Steve leans down and kisses him.

“Are you ready, baby?” Steve asks, pulling back.

“I am now that you’re here.”

It was several hours later that Bucky finally birthed their twin boys, Logan Joseph Rogers and Noah Samuel Rogers. With Steve by his side the whole time. 

“They’re perfect, Buck. You did great!”

“I expect an amazing push present.” Bucky said, taking one of the twins from the nurse. 

“Hello Logan and Noah. Where’s my baby?” Bucky asks. The nurse’s looked at him like he was crazy, making Steve laugh.

“He’s asking about our eldest son. I’ll go get him.”

Within a few minutes, C.J was hugging Bucky and telling him what games he was playing with his aunt. 

Steve was so grateful for everything.He felt so thankful for everything that’s happened in his life that led him to Bucky Barnes. He wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Bucky.”

“I love you, papa!” C.J shouts. 

The twins start crying startled by their older brother’s scream.

The two men laugh and smile at one another. This was their happily ever after. Steve couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Bucky and their children.

“I think one more should do it.” Steve says.

"You're so not funny!" Bucky said, unable to stop the laugh that slipped free. Steve laughs and kisses his cheek, earning a glare from his husband.

Steve shrugs and says “You will be begging me for it anyways.”

Bucky gasps appalled. Steve suppressing the urge to laugh wasn't easy, but he managed it. They both laugh at the same time. Family and friends stop by to see the twins and check on Bucky as well. There weren't any complications so they’re looking for a tomorrow discharge. Steve is on paternity leave. Bucky is going to need all the help with the twins and C.J. 

“Thank you for giving me this Bucky. Really. I never dreamed of it.” He whispered to his sleeping husband. 

The twins were asleep and C.J went to sleep over at his grandparents. They will pick him up when they get out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that afternoon their friends started to show up to see the new babies. Natasha and Clint first. Natasha who is currently pregnant with her second child. She smiled as she held Logan while Clint held Noah.

“Rogers, are you only good at making boys?” Clint teased.

“It seems that way.” He winks at Bucky who rolled his eyes and tells him that it was him who determines the sex of the child, not Steve’s sperm.

Loki showed up with Thor a few minutes after Natasha and Clint left with their one year old, son Ryne Odinson. Thor and Loki have been married for a year now. They married while Loki was pregnant with the couple’s first child, a boy whom they name Ryne.

“How do you tell them apart? They look the same to me.” Thor said, looking at Logan then Noah.

“They’re not identical twins. Look at Logan, he’s got a lighter hair than Noah. He’s likely going to turn blonde and Noah has that little mole under his chin.”

“They look the same to me, guys. Congratulations to you too.” 

Pepper and Tony arrived with gifts. To many freaking gifts if you asked Steve. It made Steve so happy. 

Later when they stopped getting visitors, Steve sat on the chair, holding his sons and thinking how lucky and fortunate he is. He has an incredible husband who gave him three wonderful children and of course amazing friends. For the first time in his life, Steve Rogers feels like his life is complete. 

This was all he’s ever dreamed of and so much more. Steve and Bucky will embrace every new milestone in their life and have fun with it. 

~~The End~~


End file.
